La Prophétie des Eléments
by Rhavaniel
Summary: Carole, Elisabeth, Claire et Flora sont des cousines commes les autres. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elles croyaient jusqu'au jour où un rêve devenu réalité les mène à Poudlard pour un mission très spéciale(allez voir la préface qui explique mieux) HHr et plus enco
1. Prologue

Préface  
  
La légende raconte que dans le Monde des Sorciers vivait une famille, une des plus puissantes qui aient jamais existé, les Edelweiss, une des plus anciennes familles de sorciers au sang pur. Selon cette légende, 4 des enfants de Carm et Miera-Sherete Edelweiss auraient généré les 4 Sorcières Déesses. Chacune de ces sorcières aurait le pouvoir de contrôler un des Eléments. Teebalish, maîtresse de la Terre, Flora, maîtresse du Feu, Cerali, maîtresse de l'Eau et Corela, maîtresse de l'Air. Leur pouvoir combiné produirait la Vie sous toutes ses formes et protégerait le Monde d'une attaque maléfique destructrice dirigée par un mage adepte de la magie noire particulièrement diabolique dont le seul but serait le Pouvoir absolu.  
  
Or cette légende s'est oubliée au fil du temps, les sorcières attendues ne venant toujours pas tandis que des sorciers maléfiques ravageaient le Monde. De nos jours, très peu de gens se souviennent de cette prophétie et encore moins de celui qui l'avait annoncée. Mais le fait est qu'il y a entre 18 et 16 ans, Teebalish, Corela, Flora et Cerali Edelweiss sont réellement venues au monde. Seulement, la famille Edelweiss, sujette à des représailles du Ministère de la Magie, leur attribuant les nombreuses pertes causées par les sorciers maléfiques, lui qui attendait les Sorcières Déesses qui ne se montraient toujours pas, fut alors bannie la famille de leur Monde et se retrouva dans le Monde des Moldus (personnes sans pouvoirs magiques). Les Edelweiss avaient donc volontairement renoncé à leurs pouvoirs pour oublier cette tragique et injuste expérience et avaient également changé leur nom si prodigieux pour un autre beaucoup plus simple: Juin, adopté en mémoire du mois où ils avaient débarqué pour la première fois dans le Monde Moldu tels des orphelins. Mais voilà que justement, la nuit du 31 juin de l'année 2003, Elisabeth, Carole, Flora et Claire Juin prirent conscience de leur don du Ciel. La prophétie commençait à se réaliser. 


	2. Je suis impardonnable! NA

avant d'entamer le chapitre 2, je voulais tout d'abord m'excuser. Je ne me suis même pas présentée. En fait, j'ai eu un problème avec mon ordi, enfin, bref, j'ai mis en ligne juste le texte parce que c'était un premier jet etc...  
  
Donc, je voulais dire que c'était ma première fic donc soyez indulgents.  
  
Et pour les vrais fans d'Harry Potter, disons que ma fic est surtout du point de vue de Carole et de ses cousines donc vous affolez pas.  
  
En tout cas merci pour ceux qui vont me lire, même s'ils aiment pas, ça fait quand même plaisir.  
  
Et pensez à me reviewer!  
  
Merci! et bonne lecture!  
  
Disclaimer: Evidemment tout est à JKR et à son génie imaginatif sauf les quatre personnages principaux (Carole, Elisabeth, Claire et Flora) leur "ange gardien" Soria (vous verre, vous verrez...)  
  
Chapitre 2 en ligne dès que j'aurai des reviews! 


	3. Un rêve étrange

Salut tout le monde (et en particulier angel, merci pour ta review!)  
  
Bon, voilà, c'est le premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire.  
  
Bonne lecture et si vous êtes bien gentils (plein de reviews) le chapitre 2 viendra très bientôt!  
  
Chapitre 1: Un rêve étrange  
  
Carole se réveilla en sursaut, tremblante de sueur. Elle s'essuya brièvement le front et ouvrit les yeux. Elle se rappela alors son étrange rêve. Elle était assise sur le bord de sa fenêtre et regardait les étoiles quand soudain une lumière blanche aveuglante s'était détachée du ciel sombre et avait foncé sur elle. Elle avait alors senti comme un coup de vent la submerger. La lumière blanche était toujours là mais elle émanait d'elle comme une aura. Et il y avait aussi quelque chose posé à côté d'elle, une sorte de balai. Elle l'avait pris, l'avait enfourché et s'était envolée. Quel rêve bizarre! Elle s'assit sur son lit et se leva pour aller prendre un verre d'eau dans la salle de bains. Pendant que le verre se remplissait, elle leva son visage vers le miroir et vit une adolescente de 16 ans 1/2 blonde aux yeux bleus pétillants d'intelligence. Quand elle revint dans sa chambre, elle remarqua une forme allongée sous sa couette. Intriguée, elle la souleva d'un coup et poussa un petit cri d'étonnement.   
  
Là, sur son lit, s'étalait le balai de son rêve. Son manche d'un bois sombre et parfaitement verni étincelait et sur ce qu'on pourrait appeler de chaque côté de ses flancs étaient accrochés de longs voiles blancs soigneusement pliés qui scintillaient à la lumière de sa lampe de chevet comme s'ils étaient incrustés de diamant. Carole n'en crut pas ses yeux. La suite de son rêve lui revint tout à coup. Elle s'était envolée et avait rejoint ses trois cousines, Elisabeth, Claire et Flora à l'ancienne ferme de leurs grands-parents qui appartenait maintenant à un de leur fils resté célibataire. Elles étaient aussi sur un balai mais les voiles qui flottaient derrière Elisabeth étaient vert émeraude, ceux de Claire bleu saphir et ceux de Flora rouge rubis. Puis elles avaient tournoyé autour d'un vieil arbre situé dans un champ derrière la maison. Et c'est là qu'elle s'était réveillée.  
  
Carole s'approcha prudemment du balai et l'effleura du doigt. Aussitôt il disparut. Mais Carole le sentait toujours dans sa main. Elle se releva en le tenant et essaya de l'imaginer tel qu'il était quelques secondes auparavant. En rouvrant les yeux elle s'aperçut que le manche qu'elle tenait fermement était réapparu. Parcourue de frissons d'excitation, elle ne savait que penser. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ce rêve et comment était apparu le balai? En le regardant de plus près, elle lut une inscription gravée dans le bois: "Corela Edelweiss" et en plus petit à côté "Derbrant Edelweiss & Hopesi Edelweiss". Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire? Elle regarda alors son réveil qui indiquait 4h15. Sans imaginer que ses trois cousines vivaient exactement la même expérience au même moment, elle prit son portable et écrivit un message à chacune, résumant le quart d'heure riche en émotion qu'elle venait de vivre. Quatre minutes plus tard, elle reçut trois réponses. Flora, Claire et Elisabeth avaient fait exactement le même rêve et se trouvaient elles aussi en possession d'un balai mais les leurs ne devenaient pas invisibles. Et elles parlaient aussi d'une bague de la même couleur que les voiles. Carole ne comprenait pas. Puis, lentement, elle souleva son oreiller et découvrit la bague en question. Elle était d'un blanc transparent pareil aux voiles du balai.   
  
Un sentiment d'appréhension mêlé de joie l'étreignit lorsqu'elle la passa à son majeur gauche. Elle sut alors qu'elles devaient absolument se rendre à l'arbre de leur rêve toutes les quatre. Trop excitée pour attendre le lever du jour, elle demanda à ses cousines si elles avaient essayé le balai comme dans leur rêve commun. Elles répondirent "non" mais Carole savait que c'était possible. Elle leur donna rendez-vous à l'arbre de la ferme dans une demi-heure. Elle-même ne se trouvait qu'à 2 km du lieu de rendez-vous, elle avait donc tout le temps de se préparer à sortir. Elle s'habilla chaudement sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller ses parents et son frère Rémi qui dormaient jute à côté. Au comble de l'excitation, elle ouvrit sa fenêtre et ses volets, monta sur le rebord et referma derrière elle. Levant les yeux vers les étoiles, elle sourit. Elle avait toujours cru à la magie, à la sorcellerie et autres croyances "bizarres" comme disaient les gens qui ne la comprenaient pas et dévorait livre sur livre à ce sujet. Mais aujourd'hui c'était elle qui était au centre de l'action, elle qui tenait entre ses mains un balai magique dont les voiles blancs ondulaient à la brise d'été. Totalement confiante en son jugement et comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde, elle enfourcha son balai. Son coeur battait à 100km/h. Elle caressa le manche lisse et brillant, voulant apprécier le moment présent à fond. Elle fixa une dernière fois la pleine lune qui semblait l'inviter à la rejoindre. Une intense sensation d'attraction s'empara d'elle. N'hésitant plus, elle plia légèrement ses genoux et donna une poussée avec ses pieds.   
  
Dans les nombreux rêves où elle volait, jamais elle n'avait ressenti ce sentiment de liberté totale qu'elle éprouvait à présent. Le visage caressé par la brise, elle filait au-dessus des arbres tel un aigle, le balai obéissant au moindre de ses gestes. Elle pensa alors que c'était le plus beau moment de sa vie. Les humains ne volent pas, bien sûr, mais les sorcières, elles, le peuvent... La tête pleine de pensées toutes plus folles les unes que les autres, tellement curieuse et angoissée à la fois, elle se dirigea sans aucune peine vers Pilmil, la ferme des Juin. Arrivée au-dessus de la maison, elle se pencha en avant pour atterrir et attendit patiemment sur la grosse roche devant l'escalier qui menait au balcon. Environ 5 minutes plus tard, une légère teinte couleur de feu apparut dans le ciel. Carole se leva et regarda sa cousine Flora, plutôt mal à l'aise, essayer de se poser en douceur.   
  
-Penche-toi un peu en avant! Tu verras...  
  
Flora lui obéit et aussitôt elle se retrouva les deux pieds sur la terre ferme, l'air soulagé. Elle était petite, avec des cheveux châtains coupés en un carré court et des yeux bleu nuit.  
  
-AH! Carole! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai peur! C'est quoi tous ces trucs bizarres qui nous arrivent?  
  
-Je ne sais pas vraiment... Mais moi je trouve ça tellement excitant! Voler! Flora, on peut voler! Tu te rends compte?  
  
-Oui... C'est vrai et puis regarde les voiles sur mon balai ils sont beaux, hein? dit-elle en le montrant fièrement.  
  
-Oui, mais le tien il ne devient pas invisible!  
  
-Vas-y, fais voir!  
  
Carole effleura le manche et prononça théâtralement:  
  
-Disparais!  
  
A présent, la main de Carole semblait serrée sur du vide.  
  
-Wouah!!! Trop bien! Pourquoi le mien il ne le fait pas? Disparais! Allez! Gentil balai! Ca marche pas...  
  
-Attention Flo, je crois que Babeth arrive!  
  
En effet, Elisabeth, une petite brune au regard vert pétillant était à quelques mètres au-dessus d'elles et avait apparemment quelques difficultés à descendre.  
  
-Oh la la! Comment on fait? Carole aide-moi!  
  
-Babeth, calme-toi. Il suffit de se pencher un peu en avant... Voilà...   
  
-Mon dieu! Je croyais bien que j'allais jamais réussir à y arriver!   
  
-Qui peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe? lança une voix venue du ciel.  
  
Flora, Carole et Elisabeth levèrent la tête. Elle virent alors Claire, une grande blonde aux yeux marrons.  
  
-Claire! s'écria Carole. Penche-toi doucement.  
  
Après que Claire ait réussi à atteindre le sol, elles se retrouvèrent toutes les quatre les unes en face des autres.  
  
-Bon, quelqu'un va-t-il finir par m'expliquer? D'où viennent ces balais? Oh la la, ils vont trop vite ces machins-là... Vous avez vu? Au moins à 200km/h! s'exclama Claire, les cheveux encore plus en bataille qu'à l'ordinaire.  
  
-Claire, n'exagère pas quand même... murmura Flora, peu sûre d'elle.  
  
-Comment j'aurais fait sinon? J'habite à plus de 60 km d'ici et je suis partie il y a à peine 15 minutes!  
  
-A mon avis, personne ne sait ce qui se passe mais je pense qu'on devrait aller voir à l'arbre, il doit y avoir quelque chose là-bas, coupa Carole. Allez, venez!  
  
Elle prit son balai et décolla instantanément.   
  
-Oh non! soupira Flora, on peut pas y aller à pied?  
  
-Comme tu veux, mais moi je ne me priverai pas du plaisir que j'ai attendu toute ma vie, dit Carole en faisant quelques cercles autour des trois autres.  
  
-Moi je dis qu'elle a raison, s'écria Elisabeth, j'ai toujours rêvé de voler et même si je suis encore dans un rêve je préfère en profiter au maximum.   
  
-Allez Flora, viens...   
  
-Bon, d'accord.  
  
Une fois qu'elles furent toutes les quatres dans les airs, Carole donna le signal et elles se dirigèrent vers le champ où l'arbre, solitaire baignait dans la pâle lueur de la lune. Elles se posèrent en même temps et inspectèrent le tronc dans ses moindres détails.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on cherche exactement? demanda Claire qui essayait vainement de décrocher la manche de son pull au fil de fer barbelé qui limitait le champ désert.  
  
-Je ne sais pas, dit lentement Carole, en se tortillant les cheveux, signe d'intense réflexion.  
  
Elisabeth poussa tout à coup un petit cri et s'agenouilla dans l'herbe mouillée. Carole se précipita vers elle et la retint par les épaules. Elle semblait être inconsciente mais souriait.  
  
-Elisabeth, réponds-moi... Tu m'entends? cria Flora, terrifiée.  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, elle rouvrit les yeux et Claire l'aida à se remettre debout.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? la questionna Flora, le visage pâle.  
  
-J'ai vu... un coffre sous la terre, ici, répondit-elle en indiquant du doigt le pied de l'arbre. Et c'est ça que nous cherchons. Je... je vais le déterrer.  
  
-Mais enfin, on n'a pas de pelle! remarqua Flora de plus en plus angoissée. Comment tu veux qu'on fasse?  
  
Mais Elisabeth ne l'écoutait plus. Elle était déjà au pied du vieux chêne. Sous le regard ébahi de ses trois cousines, elle leva la main droite au-dessus du sol. Sa bague verte s'alluma soudain et la terre se souleva lentement suivant les mouvements de sa main d'où émanait une lumière émeraude. Elle continua ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'apparaisse au fond du trou profond de quelques mètres une grande malle. Bouche bée, elles se rapprochèrent du trou et regardèrent fixement le coffre aux mailles t'as fait ça? demanda Claire, la main sur l'épaule d'Elisabeth.  
  
-Je sais pas... C'est venu tout seul. J'ai dit à la terre de s'enlever et elle m'a... obéit.  
  
-C'est incroyable... Mais maintenant comment on fait pour le sortir de là?  
  
-Tu n'as qu'à essayer de demander à la terre de te l'apporter... répondit Carole, encore sous le choc, ça a marché une fois, peut-être que ça marchera encore.  
  
Elisabeth approuva de la tête, se concentra et pointa sa main vers le trou en prononçant distinctement:  
  
-Que ce coffre soit déposé à mes pieds par la force de la Terre!  
  
-Elle est pas obligée de faire comme si on était dans Star Wars! murmura Flora en réprimant un fou rire.  
  
Mais elle cessa bientôt car le coffre venait d'apparaître, soutenu par des racines venues de nulle part et fut bientôt déposé aux pieds d'Elisabeth qui retira sa main et stoppa en même temps la lumière verte de la bague. Les racines noueuses se détachèrent aussitôt et retournèrent au fond du trou, suivi par les morceaux de terre qui se déplaçaient tous seuls. La dernière plaque d'herbe se remit à sa place. Personne n'aurait pu voir que quelqu'un ou quelque chose avait bougé quoi que ce soit sur ce terrain. Il était exactement comme avant. De plus en plus surprises, Flora, Claire et Carole n'avaient pas dit un seul mot et ouvraient de grands yeux impressionnés. Claire fut la première à briser le silence:  
  
-Attendez, on est en train de rêver, là... hein? Babeth? C'est vrai! J'ai raison, non?  
  
-Non, Claire, je crois que c'est bien la réalité...  
  
-Mais c'est pas possible! D'abord on rêve toutes les quatre en même temps, après on retrouve un balai volant dans notre lit et maintenant on est à Pilmil et on a déterré un vieux coffre avec une bague! Vous trouvez pas ça un peu "bizarre"?  
  
-Pourquoi ce serait pas possible? T'es si matérialiste! T'as aucune imagination ou quoi! Pourquoi les choses inexplicables ne seraient pas réelles? lança Carole avec colère. Ecoute, ce matin je vis les plus beaux moments de ma vie et je sais très bien qu'ils sont réels. Pince-toi et tu verras bien que j'ai raison. De toute façon on ne peut pas reculer maintenant, le destin nous a désignées, nous, et on doit regarder ce qu'il y a dans ce coffre. Peut-être de l'or ou des pierres précieuses? Ou des objets qui appartenaient à nos ancêtres? Qui sait? Et ce qu'elle vient de faire Babeth! Tu crois que c'est invraisemblable? Je suis sûre qu'elle peut nous le refaire! Et nous aussi on a une bague, on a sûrement aussi un don pour quelque chose. Je t'en prie Claire, ne gâche pas ce moment et crois en la magie, ces instants que tu viens de vivre, cette magie que tu viens de voir de tes propres yeux... On est une famille, fais-moi confiance...  
  
Carole s'arrêta, le regard embué de larmes. Claire renifla et releva la tête, les yeux rouges.   
  
-Excuse-moi Caro, je suis désolée. T'as raison, c'est merveilleux ce que l'on est en train de vivre et je ne voudrais pas que ce soit avec quelqu'un d'autre. Allez, on l'ouvre cette malle ou pas?  
  
Après s'être embrassées toutes les quatre, touchées et remontées par ce petit discours d'encouragement, elles s'agenouillèrent devant le coffre. Les boucles de cuir étaient intactes. Flora en prit une et commença à la défaire pendant qu'Elisabeth prenait l'autre. Puis, dans un mouvement coordonné, elles tirèrent vers le haut et le contenu du coffre se dévoila. Une forme argentée presque transparente s'éleva de l'intérieur et leur fit face. Flora poussa un cri de terreur et tomba en arrière. Claire et Elisabeth se tenaient la main devant la bouche en écarquillant les yeux. Carole, elle, souriait, ébahie devant le fantôme de femme qui venait d'apparaître et de prendre la parole avec un accent anglais légèrement prononcé.  
  
-Oh mon dieu! Mon dieu! Mes enfants! Quel bonheur de vous voir! Oh mais enfin, il ne faut pas avoir peur ma chérie, indiqua-t-il à l'intention de Flora, je ne suis pas méchante. Bien au contraire. Je m'appelle Soria Edelweiss et je suis une de vos ancêtres. Oh, vous ne pouvez pas savoir le plaisir que j'ai de vous rencontrer enfin...  
  
-Euh... oui, pour nous aussi c'est un plaisir... madame... dit Elisabeth d'une voix enrouée.   
  
-Ah, toi ma chérie, aucun doute tu es Teebalish!   
  
Elisabeth se tourna vers les autres et haussa les épaules en signe d'incompréhension.  
  
-Non, madame, moi je m'appelle Elisabeth Juin.  
  
-Ah oui, tu crois ça? Et bien laisse-moi te convaincre. Si tu prends le prénom "Elisabeth" et que tu mélanges un peu les lettres, tu obtiens sans peine "Teebalish", non?  
  
-Oui, on peut le faire, c'est vrai mais...  
  
-Quant à notre nom de famille... Edelweiss... Si nous étions restées dans notre monde, vous auriez été élevées comme des pincesses dans le manoir familial. Je sais bien que c'est nous qui avons tenu à ce que notre cher nom soit changé afin d'oublier toute cette histoire mais je savais que vous arriveriez un jour ou l'autre! C'est pourquoi je suis restée dans cette malle depuis ma mort il y a maintenant une bonne centaine d'années.  
  
-Qu...Quoi? demanda Flora d'une petite voix. Vous êtes restée là-dedans pendant 100 ans? Quelle horreur! Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire? Pourquoi vous avez... ou nous avons changé de nom?  
  
-Ah... En vérité, la famille Edelweiss fut une grande famille autrefois, à vrai dire, une des plus prestigieuses familles de sorciers qui...  
  
-Une famille de sorciers? s'écria Carole toute excitée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Vous voulez dire que...  
  
-Oui, Corela, vous êtes des sorcières, et pas des moindres... Vous êtes nées avec un don unique. Celui de maîtriser un des 4 Eléments chacune. Teebalish, maîtresse de la Terre. Toi Flora, dit-elle, tu contrôles le Feu, Cerali, oui toi Claire, c'est l'Eau et enfin toi Corela, la meneuse, l'Air et le Vent sont tes serviteurs. Ne prenez pas cet air ahuri mes enfants, c'est la vérité. Et oui, notre famille a été choisie pour aider le Survivant à triompher du Mal. Oh bien sûr, ce ne sera pas facile. Ce sera dangereux et très éprouvant. Mais vous seules détenez le Pouvoir de la Vie. Evidemment, cela paraît assez fantastique et invraisemblable mais c'est la pure réalité. Votre mission est d'aller retrouver le Survivant, celui qui a réussi à échapper à Vous-Savez-Qui. Ah oui c'est vrai, vous ne devez pas savoir qui c'est. Je me suis tenue au courant des affaires du Monde des Sorciers pendant mon séjour ici et celui que vous devrez combattre s'appelle Voldemort. Il est le Mal et ne recherche que le Pouvoir. Tuer est un jeu pour lui et il a atteint le sommet de sa puissance depuis peu. Son objectif est presque rempli. Il ne lui reste cependant qu'une seule chose à faire, tuer celui qui l'a déjà vaincu une fois alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé. La vie de ce jeune garçon est en danger, et il va mourir. C'est pourquoi vous êtes là, car le pouvoir de redonner la Vie est entre vos mains. Et si jamais vous échouez, Voldemort aura réussi et la Décadence infernale s'abattra alors sur tous les êtres vivants pour toujours.   
  
Claire, Flora, Elisabeth et Carole n'en croyaient par leur oreilles. Le discours de cette femme fantôme inconnue venait à jamais de bouleverser leurs vies paisibles. Elles venaient d'apprendre que le sort du Monde dépendait d'elles. Elles, quatre cousines parfaitement ordinaires. Au début, la nouvelle fut dure à avaler mais Soria paraissait tellement sérieuse et des faits troublants tendaient à vérifier son discours.  
  
Un silence lourd s'installa. Tout le monde réfléchissait. Mais Carole le rompit bientôt:  
  
-Excusez-moi Soria, mais savez-vous au moins comment s'appelle celui que nous devons protéger? Où habite-t-il? C'est un sorcier?   
  
-Ah, voilà bien ma petite Corela qui parle, déjà prête pour l'action, n'est-ce pas? Retiens bien le nom que je vais te donner. Ce garçon s'appelle Harry Potter, il est élève au collège Poudlard qui est de loin la meilleure école de sorcellerie au monde! Dirigée par un de mes anciens camarades de classe, Albus Dumbledore, elle est cachée quelque part en Grande-Bretagne.  
  
-En Grande-Bretagne?   
  
-C'est là où nous habitions avant ma chérie, s'exclama Soria d'un ton nostalgique. Mais passons. Vous devez vous rendre à Londres. Dans le centre-ville, vous trouverez "Le Chaudron Baveur". C'est une sorte d'hôtel-bar-restaurant pour sorciers. Prenez le Chemin de Traverse, allez à la banque Gringotts et retirez de l'argent. Puis le 1er septembre, vers 10h30, rendez-vous à King's Cross où vous prendrez le train par la voie 9 3/4 et hop! vous voilà rendues à Poudlard. Vous y retrouverez Albus et Harry. Après, à vous de vous débrouiller!   
  
-Mais... Soria, on doit aller au lycée nous! On ne peut pas laisser tomber les études comme ça! Et nos parents? s'inquiéta Flora qui s'imaginait déjà sa mère hurlant quand elle verrait un mot posé sur son lit qui disait qu'elles seraient parties toutes les quatres à Londres sauver le monde.   
  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas les filles, les rassura Soria, vous allez être dédoublées, c'est tout.   
  
Devant leur attitude perplexe, Soria leur expliqua en quoi consistait un dédoublement.  
  
-C'est très simple. Dès que vous vous envolerez pour Londres, une doublure de chacune d'entre vous vous remplacera et fera votre année au lycée à votre place. Votre personnalité est gardée bien entendu, s'empressa de rajouter le fantôme.  
  
-Wouah, trop cool! crièrent-elles en choeur.   
  
-Eh oui, il y a des avantages à être sorcière...  
  
-Soria, il y a une autre petite chose que j'aimerais vous demander.  
  
-Mais vas-y, Corela chérie.  
  
-Eh bien, sur mon balai, mon nom est gravé, Corela Edelweiss, mais qui sont les autres petits noms à côté et pourquoi y a-t-il mon vrai nom marqué dessus alors que je ne le connaissais même pas?  
  
-Les deux autres petits noms sont ceux de tes parents. Ces trois noms et tous ceux qui sont inscrits sur ces balais sont connus depuis bien avant ma naissance. C'est la légende qui le dit.  
  
-Qui a raconté cette légende? demanda Elisabeth, un peu inquiète de savoir que quelqu'un la connaissait déjà il y a 200 ans.  
  
-Ah, je ne le sais pas moi-même, je suis désolée. Et pourtant j'ai cherché durant toutes ces longues années à attendre votre visite. Ah, j'oubliais presque... Venez voir les belles robes et les beaux chapeaux que je vous ai confectionné pendant mon séjour!  
  
Les quatres cousines, ou plutôt les quatres sorcières plongèrent les mains dans la malle et en sortirent des sacs en tissu chacun d'une couleur différente. Bleu, vert, rouge et blanc. Claire s'empara du bleu et les trois autres suivirent son exemple. Soria les regardait, fière de ses arrières-arrières petites filles, et une petite goutte blanchâtre coula le long de sa joue presque transparente. Les sacs contenaient un chapeau pointu noir à larges bords orné d'une lanière de la couleur correspondante à chacune d'entre elles et une longue robe de sorcier en velours noir aux manches évasées ainsi qu'une cape assortie d'une capuche, toujours noire mais avec des liserés de la même couleur que la lanière du chapeau.  
  
-Oh, Soria, vous n'auriez pas dû, dit Claire en repliant sa cape liserée de bleu.   
  
-Mais si, mais si, insista Soria, et puis de toute façon, vous n'alliez pas vous promener à Poudlard avec des vêtements de Moldus.  
  
-Moldus?  
  
-Les humains qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques. Notre famille vit depuis un certain temps maintenant dans le monde des Moldus mais n'oubliez jamais vos racines. Elles sont en Irlande, même si à leurs orgines premières, les Edelweiss habitaient bien plus au nord, en Scandinavie.   
  
L'aube pointait déjà à l'horizon quand elles avaient commencé à discuter mais soudain le premier rayon de soleil illumina le champ resté sombre.   
  
-Allez, Allez, les filles, il est temps que vous retourniez vous coucher, le jour se lève. Cachez bien vos balais, il n'est pas question que vos parents tombent dessus, ils ne comprendraient pas, même si au moins l'un d'entre eux est un sorcier ou une sorcière. Vous n'avez qu'à remettre vos vêtements dans la malle et allez la cacher quelque part de sûr. Moi, je reste dedans juqu'à ce que vous reveniez chercher vos affaires pour "le grand voyage"! Et un conseil, pendant l'été, entraînez-vous à exercer votre pouvoir. Il vous faut bien le maîtriser, comme ça vous ferez forte impression à Poudlard! Et Albus reconnaîtra ma descendance. Et...euh, surtout ça vous aidera pour le Grand Jour, se rattrapa le fantôme bienveillant. Allez, mes chéries, je ne vous dis pas au revoir, j'espère que vous viendrez me rendre visite cet été.   
  
Claire, Flora, Elisabeth et Carole approuvèrent de la tête et Soria disparut au fond de la malle après un signe de la main. Le jour s'était levé à présent et le soleil commençait à monter dans le ciel sans nuage. Les filles déposèrent leurs sacs et refermèrent le coffre.  
  
-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on en fait, maintenant? demanda Flora, une main en visière pour se cacher du soleil qui lui faisait face.  
  
-Je pense que je peux m'en occuper, répondit Elisabeth en montrant sa bague.   
  
Elle se retourna vers l'arbre et demanda à voix haute à la Terre de reprendre ce coffre juqu'à leur retour. Et la Terre docile forma un trou et des racines semblables aux premières vinrent chercher la malle, la posèrent au fond et les mottes se remirent en place l'instant d'après.  
  
-Ni vu ni connu, constata Elisabeth quand sa bague se fut éteinte.  
  
-Je me demande si je peux faire naître un feu, là maintenant, murmura Flora, songeuse.  
  
-Sûrement, répondit précipitamment Carole mais on n'a pas le temps, il faut retourner chez nous avant que tous les gens se lèvent et nous voient voler sur des balais. Bon, je vais réecrire tout ce que nous a dit Soria ce matin et je vous appelle pour qu'on organise un camp ici, comme ça on pourra tester nos pouvoirs hors de la vue de tout le monde. On ira aux Petits Feux, loin de la civilisation, ironisa-t-elle, provoquant l'hilarité de ses cousines. Elles savaient toutes que le petit village perdu auquel appartenait la ferme et où habitait elle-même Carole était déjà considéré comme loin de la civilisation.   
  
Puis, tournant le dos à la lumière, elles prirent leur envol d'un même élan et disparurent dans l'aurore dorée. 


	4. Entraînement

Salut les gens! Me revoilà avec un chapitre tout neuf!  
  
J'espère qu'il va vous plaire!  
  
En tous cas, reviewez-moi pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.  
  
Biz et bonne lecture!  
  
Chapitre 2: Entraînement  
  
La matinée était bien avancée lorsque Carole se leva de son lit pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui et descendit l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait à sa cuisine. Sa mère prenait son petit déjeûner en écoutant la radio et son petit frère regardait la télé dans le salon séparé de la cuisine par un bar. Elle dit bonjour à sa mère et ouvrit le frigo à la recherche de quelque chose de frais. Tiens, un yaourt ça fera l'affaire. Elle s'assit et sentit le papier sur lequel elle avait rappporté les évènements de cette fin de nuit lui piquer la cuisse gauche à travers son pyjama.   
  
-Alors, bien dormi? demanda Sophie, sa mère, tout en fredonnant l'air de la chanson diffusée en sourdine.  
  
-Ouais.  
  
- Il faisait si chaud que ça? Je t'ai entendu ouvrir ta fenêtre.  
  
Carole fit tomber sa cuillière. Elle la ramassa maladroitement et finit de manger son yaourt sans lever les yeux.  
  
-Oui... j'ai fait un cauchemar et je...j'avais chaud alors j'ai aéré un peu, c'est tout.  
  
-Ah, ok.  
  
-Il est où papa?  
  
-Il tond la pelouse.  
  
-Je vais m'habiller et j'appelle Flo, Claire et Babeth.  
  
-Pourquoi? Encore un plan foireux?  
  
-Non! On va juste passer quelques jours chez Michel. J'ai pensé que ça pourrait lui faire plaisir de nous voir. Comme au bon vieux temps. Et puis on pourra l'aider.  
  
-Tu as raison, ça vous fera un peu de sport.  
  
-Maman!  
  
-Désolée!  
  
Elle remonta dans sa chambre au pas de course, enfila un short et un T-shirt et redescendit prendre le téléphone.  
  
-Pas pendant 2 heures, la prévint Sophie qui sortait dans le jardin par la baie vitrée, surtout si vous vous voyez demain.  
  
-Ouais, ouais, t'inquiète pas.  
  
Une heure plus tard, Carole sortit son balai de dessous son lit et le posa sur ses genoux.   
  
-C'est bon, tout est prêt. Elles viennent demain matin. Au fait, je ne savais pas que vous pouviez vous déplacer tous seuls, c'est cool, ça. Bon, maintenant il faut que je te trouve un endroit tranquille où personne ne viendra te déranger. Tu resteras tout le temps invisible, 'est plus sûr. Ah la la, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse! A la fin de l'été, je vais pas au lycée, une autre "moi" passera le bac à ma place, tu te rends compte? Plus d'exam, le pied! Et puis, qui sait, on va peut-être sauver le monde?  
  
Satisfaite de son court monologue avec son balai, elle le hissa derrière ses peluches qui se trouvaient sur une étagère à l'intérieur du mur.  
  
-A demain! dit-elle avant de fermer la porte.  
  
Dehors, le temps était parfait. Le ciel était d'un bleu pur comme seul une fin de juin sait les faire, les bébés hirondelles piaillaient dans leurs nids et Ebène, la chienne de Carole s'amusait avec le jet d'eau pendant que Sophie essayait vainement de rincer la voiture. Carole eut un soupir. Sa maison et sa famille allaient lui manquer, c'est sûr, et elle ne pourrait même pas leur écrire mais rien ne lui aurait enlevé la joie de partir à l'aventure qui avait toujours résonné en elle. De plus, elle possédait un pouvoir, un pouvoir unique d'après Soria et rien que de savoir qu'elle pourrait bientôt le voir à l'acte la remplissait de bonheur et de fierté. Qui n'aurait pas rêvé de contrôler à volonté le Vent? Son père l'interrompit dans ses pensées. Il se tenait au-dessus d'elle avec le contenu de la tondeuse dans une main.  
  
-Un bain d'herbe?  
  
Elle n'eut même pas le temps de dire "non merci" qu'un plein sac de pelouse fraîchement tondue se déversa sur elle, la rendant tout verte. Son père et sa mère étaient pliés en deux et riaient à gorge déployée. Quand elle se releva, une pluie d'herbe tomba autour d'elle. Elle en ramassa une poignée et se lança à la poursuite de son père. Mais Bertrand avait prévu le coup et en avait gardé un peu aussi, s'ensuivit alors une bataille d'herbe endiablée. Environ un quart d'heure plus tard, la cour intérieure en béton était parsemée de vert, même les baies vitrées, ce qui fit hurler Sophie. Elle leur ordonna de tout nettoyer, ce qu'ils firent tous les deux en se rebalançant par "maladresse" quelques poignées d'herbe de temps en temps. Carole aimait son père, ça c'est sûr. Mais en le regardant bien, elle avait du mal à l'imaginer sur un balai avec une robe noire de sorcier et une chapeau pointu.  
  
Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla de bonne heure pour préparer sa valise. Bon, d'accord elle habitait à peine à 5 minutes de la ferme mais elle et ses cousines s'étaient donné rendez-vous chez elle à 10h et il était déjà presque 9h. Douche rapide, petit déjeuner rapide, habillage rapide et préparation de valise plus que rapide, ce matin tout était rapide. Arriva enfin 10h. Flora fut la première à frapper à la porte, n'habitant qu'à 10km de chez elle. Ses parents sortirent directement dans le jardin où ceux de Carole prenaient un bain de soleil.   
  
-Salut! dit-elle en prenant Carole dans ses bras. J'ai dit à Flamme de nous attendre à l'arbre.  
  
-Flamme?  
  
-Mon balai! Beh oui, fallait bien que je lui trouve un nom, j'allais pas l'appeler Balai quand même!  
  
Flora qui allait avoir 16 ans, avait encore une âme d'enfant, se dit Carole dans sa tête. Une demi-heure passa, puis une heure. Flora commençait à s'inquiéter.   
  
-Il leur est peut-être arrivé quelque chose...  
  
-A mon avis, elles sont sur la route mais tu connais Claire et sa légendaire aptitude à arriver en retard.  
  
-Ou alors elles sont directement allées à Pilmil.  
  
-C'est possible. Bon, viens on y va. Ta valise elle est grosse ou pas?  
  
-Euh...  
  
Comme d'habitude, pour une semaine, Flora avait embarqué toute sa chambre.  
  
-Tu comprends c'est pour me sentir bien...  
  
-Ouais c'est ça! A moins que...  
  
-A moins que quoi?  
  
Mais Carole montait déjà dans sa chambre. Elle retira son balai de l'étagère et l'examina.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?   
  
-Je suis sûre qu'il peut tirer une grosse charge. Mais il faudrait savoir comment. Bon, euh... Balai...  
  
-Trouve-lui un nom, tu verras il t'obéira mieux, suggéra Flora.  
  
-Bon, euh... comment je vais t'appeler mon chéri, dit-elle en s'adressant au manche poli du balai immobile. Je sais! Twister... oui, c'est bon ça!   
  
-Twister? Pourquoi Twister?  
  
-Parce que ça veut dire "tornade" en anglais et je suis la maîtresse du Vent oui ou non?  
  
-Bon, comme tu veux. Ouais, Twister ça lui va comme un gant, assura Flora en souriant.  
  
Carole lui lança un regard furieux.  
  
-Twister, est-ce que tu peux transporter ma valise et celle de Flora?  
  
Le balai devint alors invisible puis redevint normal.  
  
-Oui! T'as vu il a dit oui! J'ai compris, un coup invisible pour oui et deux coups pour non, c'est ça?   
  
"Twister" répondit oui.  
  
-Ah!!! T'as vu Flora j'avais raison!!! s'égosilla Carole en sautant partout. Je suis trop forte.  
  
-Bon, au lieu de défoncer ton parquet, tu ferais mieux d'attacher solidement les sacs.   
  
Elles firent de nombreux noeuds et aussitôt le balai disparut mais les bagages également.  
  
-Regarde ça! Oh la la il est trop intelligent! cria sa propriétaire en lui faisant un bisou. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et prononça d'une voix grave:  
  
-Va, fidèle Twister et puisse-tu porter ces précieux bagages jusqu'à destination de l'Arbre de Soria.  
  
Le balai obéit instantanément et Flora imagina sa trajectoire au-dessus des toits.  
  
-Bravo, bien dit Carole, je n'aurai pas fait de plus belle phrase.  
  
-Merci merci, répondit Carole sans relever l'ironie. Bon, maintenant en route pour Pilmil!  
  
Le scooter ne démarrait pas aussi bien que Twister.   
  
-Mais forcément il y a plus d'essence! constata Flora en tapotant sur le cadran.  
  
-Ah ouais, c'est vrai.  
  
Le réservoir plein, les deux comères s'éloignèrent en direction de la ferme où les attendaient Claire et Elisabeth depuis une demi-heure.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutiez? s'écria Flora dès que le moteur fut éteint. On vous a attendu pendant une heure chez Carole!  
  
-Et nous, tu crois qu'on jouait aux cartes? répliqua Claire.  
  
-Bah... oui! Exactement!  
  
-Bon, est-ce que ça vous dirait de poser les sacs et de monter tout de suite à l'Arbre? proposa Elisabeth pour détourner la conversation.  
  
-Excellente idée!  
  
-Nos affaires SONT à l'Arbre! s'alarma Flora.  
  
-Pas de panique! Carole et Twister toujours prêts! annonça Carole et en effet le balai arriva bientôt, se posa avec douceur pour ne pas abîmer les sacs.  
  
-Wouah! C'est la classe ton balai! s'exclama Claire, admirative. Le mien il fait pas ça!  
  
-Mais si, il le fait! Il faut juste lui trouver un nom, expliqua simplement Flora.  
  
Elisabeth choisit d'appeler son balai Emeraude à cause de sa couleur et Claire l'imita en le nommant Saphir.   
  
Flamme, Emeraude et Saphir apparurent derrière le toit de la maison. Leurs propriétaires s'en emparèrent et elles se posèrent devant le vieux chêne après un court vol.  
  
-Bon, j'ai apporté le déjeuner comme tu me l'avais demandé, dit Claire en balançant son sac à dos par terre. On a vu Michel, il est parti à la banque. Il a l'air content de nous voir.  
  
-Est-ce qu'on peut tester nos pouvoirs maintenant? se plaignit Flora, pressée.  
  
-Justement, Flora il y a des saucisses à manger et je compte sur toi pour nous allumer un beau feu.  
  
-Pas de problème, déclara fièrement l'intéressée. Regardez-ça.  
  
Elle claqua des doigts et une petite flamme apparut dans sa main. Puis elle la fit tomber par terre en la poussant et lui demanda de s'agrandir. Le feu mesurait à présent un mètre de diamètre et brûlait sans bois, sans jamais s'éteindre pareil à la bague qui brillait plus que jamais. Les trois autres applaudirent et Flora se courba pour faire une modeste révérence.  
  
-Toi, tu t'es entraînée hier, dit Carole en souriant.  
  
-Bien sûr que non, assura Flora en fronçant les sourcils d'un air faussement indigné.  
  
-A moi d'essayer, annonça Claire en se dirigeant vers un vieil abreuvoir rectangulaire. Venez voir. Regardez.  
  
Elle tendit sa main où sa bague venait de s'allumer au-dessus de l'eau stagnante et sale et murmura:  
  
-Que cette eau rejette la saleté et soit aussi pure qu'une source.  
  
Un éclair bleu partit de la main de Claire, frappa la surface de l'eau et aussitôt celle-ci devint transparente comme du cristal. Salve d'applaudissements.   
  
-Vas-y Carole, à toi! l'encouragèrent ses amies. Montre-nous ton talent.   
  
Mais Carole était quelque peu déstabilisée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Tout ça était tellement prodigieux! Mais qu'est-ce que pouvait bien faire le Vent pour égaler ce spectacle? Soudain une décharge électrique la traversa de la tête aux pieds. Mais oui bien sûr! L'orage est le résultat de la rencontre de l'air chaud et de l'air froid! Elle contrôlait donc également l'électricité! Sans réfléchir, elle se recula de quelques pas, leva les deux mains vers le ciel et un souffle d'air chaud lui caressa le visage. La bague à son majeur gauche s'alluma tout à coup et Carole prononça à haute voix:  
  
-Eclair!  
  
Deux boules d'électricité se formèrent dans le creux de ses mains puis partirent telles des fusées vers le ciel et se rejoignirent ensemble pour exploser en un éclair puissant qui fit vibrer le sol. Le vent s'était levé et ce n'était plus une brise mais une forte bourrasque qui décoiffa Claire, Flora et Elisabeth terrifiées.  
  
Carole baissa ses mains, la bague s'éteignit, le vent tomba d'un coup et l'éclair avait disparu. Elle était parcourue d'agréables petits frissons électriques qui faisaient naître des gerbes d'étincelle de ses doigts.  
  
Son regard se posa sur ses cousines qui la regardaient fixement, une lueur de peur dans leurs yeux écarquillés.  
  
-Br...bravo... bredouilla Flora avec un sourire crispé. C'était... très spectaculaire...  
  
-Oui, elle a raison... c'était... Wouah... soupira à son tour Elisabeth.   
  
-C'était peut-être spectaculaire mais ça ne sert à rien ce que je sais faire! s'emporta Carole. Claire change l'eau sale en eau potable, Flora peut nous réchauffer avec un feu même sans bois et toi tu peux cacher ce que tu veux dans la terre. Moi, je fais des éclairs qui ne servent à rien.   
  
-Non, c'est faux, la rassura Flora en la prenant par les épaules. C'est juste que tu n'as pas encore imaginé tous les moyens d'utiliser le Vent. Par exemple, quand il fait chaud tu peux nous apporter une brise fraîche ou alors quand il pleut, tu pourrais peut-être chasser les nuages avec un bon vent du sud! Ecoute, franchement moi je pense que c'est toi qui détient le plus grand pouvoir entre nous toutes. C'est ton balai qui devient invisible et Soria t'as appelée "la meneuse", tu te souviens? On n'a qu'à la faire venir! proposa-t-elle joyeusement.  
  
Elisabeth semblait avoir lu dans ses pensées. Le coffre apparut quelques secondes plus tard, laissant sortir Soria.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? On est déjà le premier septembre? J'ai vraiment perdu la notion du temps...  
  
-Non, Soria on n'est que le premier juillet mais il faut qu'on te demande plusieurs choses qui nous échappent, commença Claire.  
  
-Je vois que Flora a déjà commencé à s'entraîner, remarqua le fantôme en voyant le feu toujours aussi actif.  
  
-Soria, reprit Claire, pourquoi avez-vous appelé Carole la meneuse hier?  
  
-Ah, je m'étonnais que vous ne m'ayez pas posé cette question. Eh bien, je ne sais pas si Corela l'a déjà expérimenté, mais elle maîtrise en réalité plusieurs pouvoirs très différents, répondit Soria en fixant Carole. C'est toi qui a été choisie pour porter en toi les pouvoirs "optionnels". Ce sont des pouvoirs extrêmement intéressants, tu peux parler aux animaux et lire dans les pensées.   
  
-Je... je peux lire dans les pensées? bégaya Carole en ouvrant de grands yeux. Mais, pourquoi moi?  
  
-Bon, le vent produit de l'électricité, et comme vous le savez, la Vie tient dans le fait que le coeur bat, n'est-ce pas? Donc, quand il viendra le moment où vous devrez redonner vie à Harry, Corela tiendra le rôle principal car c'est elle qui enverra la décharge qui permettra de faire battre son coeur à nouveau. Ce n'est pas pour vous sous-estimer, bien au contraire, poursuivit-elle en se tournant vers Claire, Flora et Elisabeth.   
  
-Non, non, on comprend, dirent-elles en choeur.  
  
-Vous êtes toutes les quatre dépendantes les unes des autres. Vous êtes une... famille et les liens fraternels et magiques qui vous unissent sont incassables et éternels. En réalité, l'Amour est la réponse à toutes les questions, conclua Soria entre deux reniflements. 


	5. Le Grand Départ

Hey! salut tout le monde!  
  
Fini le chapitre 3!  
  
On arrive enfin à Poudlard! Oh lala ce qu'elles sont lentes ces filles à bouger leur cul de France! lol  
  
Et spécial dédicace à toutes les Flora (Kayasaora je t'ai pas oublié!) qui peuvent évidemmentavoir des caractères très différents mais qui auront toujours ce merveilleux prénom!  
  
Biz  
  
Chapitre 3: Le Grand Départ  
  
Nos quatre sorcières passèrent presque tout leur été ensemble. Puis, quand fut venue la nuit du 31 août au 1er septembre, elles se rejoignirent une fois de plus au chêne et déterrèrent le coffre qu'elles avaient décidé de prendre comme bagage pour disposer de Soria à tout moment. Carole avait quelques questions pratiques de dernière minute à poser.  
  
-Comment on va faire une fois à Londres? Les bagages? Et les balais? On ne pas va se promener en plein centre ville avec des balais volants!  
  
-Attendez une minute les filles, les calma Soria en souriant. Je sais comment il faut faire. Oh mon dieu! Vous vous rendez compte? Je vais revoir Poudlard! Et le professeur Dumbledore! Quelle belle aventure! soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Excusez-moi, se reprit-elle aussitôt. Quand vous arriverez à Londres, posez-vous dans un endroit calme et désert. Attachez-vos quatre balais ensemble. Twister deviendra invisible et tout ce qui lui est attaché également. Ainsi, vous pourrez entrer au "Chaudron Baveur" discrètement, Twister n'aura qu'à vous suivre en faisant attention de ne pas se cogner à quelqu'un. C'est tout simple.  
  
-Oui, c'est vrai, ça n'a pas l'air sorcier, avoua Elisabeth qui provoqua l'hilarité générale ave sa blague déplacée.  
  
-Je voulais vous demander aussi comment on va faire pour retirer de l'argent à la banque. On n'en a jamais déposé dans celle-là, fit remarquer Carole, anxieuse.  
  
-Ne vous affolez pas. J'avais tout prévu de mon vivant, s'écria Soria. Il y a une clé en or dans une des pochettes latérales de la malle. Vous la donnerez à un gobelin et il vous conduira juqu'au coffre correspondant, le mien. Celui que j'ai rempli durant tout le temps où j'étais encore dans le Monde des Sorciers. J'économisais, j'économisais et au fur à mesure, j'ai obtenu une assez belle somme, vous verrez. Prenez une poche de Gallions, les pièces d'or, et quelques Mornilles en argent. Bon, allez, il est grand temps de partir. En route!  
  
L'excitation était à son comble. Carole n'arrivait pas à faire des noeuds convenables pour attacher la malle au balai, Claire s'était empêtrée dans ses voiles bleus et Flora marmonnait dans son coin à cause de sa bretelle de sac à dos. Elles s'étaient emmitouflées dans des manteaux et des écharpes de toutes les couleurs.  
  
-Ca y est! s'exclama Carole, le front couvert de sueur malgré la fraîcheur matinale. Bon, à cheval les amies!  
  
Elles enfourchèrent leur balai respectif, alignés vers le nord.   
  
-Il faut que vous demandiez à votre balai d'aller le plus vite possible mais on reste groupées surtout, je ne veux pas que l'une d'entre nous se perde, ajouta la meneuse à l'adresse de Flora, assez tête en l'air. Si on va vite on devrait arriver à Londres vers 9h. C'est parti, on vole haut et droit vers le nord!!! Londres, nous voilà! hurla-t-elle tandis qu'elles s'élevaient dans les airs et se mirent à la queue leu leu derrière Carole avant que celle-ci s'élance à travers les arbres, suivie de près par ses coéquipières qui poussaient des cris de joie. Carole avait le visage gelé et le froid lui piquait les lèvres mais rien ne l'aurait arrêtée en cet instant. Elle était trop heureuse pour se plaindre. Le convoi volait à plus 200km/h, se rapprochant sensiblement des côtes de la Grande-Bretagne. Quand il survola les premières plages anglaises, Carole décida de baisser l'altitude pour mieux voir le paysage et repérer un terrain désert près de Londres où elles pourraient atterrir tranquillement. La tour de Big Ben se dressa soudain derrière une nappe de brouillard. Twister stoppa net, ce qui déstabilisa ses trois congénères qui se heurtèrent tous ensemble.   
  
-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend de t'arrêter comme ça? grogna Claire qui se massait la tête.  
  
-Ouais, ajouta Flora, j'me suis pris le manche de Babeth en plein nez...  
  
-Vous voyez pas qu'on est arrivées?  
  
En effet, la capitale britannique s'étalait sous leurs yeux, à 500 mètres plus bas.  
  
-Et alors? C'est pas une raison valable! On a failli tomber!  
  
-Mais on n'est pas trombées! Bon, on cherche un endroit pour atterrir, pas trop loin du centre mais pas trop près des zones d'activité, il ne faut pas que des Moldus nous voient.   
  
Elles plissaient les yeux pour essayer d'apercevoir le terrain idéal et soudain Elisabeth s'égosilla:  
  
-Regardez! Là! C'est bien non? C'est un parking privé entouré de bâtiments, et pas loin du centre en plus!  
  
-Bien joué, Babeth! Allez, le convoi, suivez-moi et soyez discrètes...  
  
Elles piquèrent vers le sol telles des comètes et se posèrent en vitesse en plein milieu du parking. Il n'y avait que deux voitures et les appartements alentour semblaient vides.   
  
-Bon, maintenant, on attache vos balais au mien et on sort d'ici. Qui a les cordes?  
  
-Moi, répondit Flora en cherchant dans son sac. Tiens, lui dit-elle en lui fourrant une bobine de grosse ficelle bleue dans la main.  
  
A toutes les quatres, elles fixèrent les balais ensemble et admirèrent leur travail.  
  
-Pas mal, avoua Carole. Et maintenant Twister, tu restes invisible et tu me suis à 2 mètres au-dessus et fais attention à la malle.  
  
Twister fit "oui" à sa façon puis disparut. Elles sortirent alors du parking en empruntant l'arcade qui donnait sur la rue. Les trottoirs étaient noirs de monde et Elisabeth demandait pourquoi les gens ne restaient pas dans leur lit un dimanche matin, elle qui était une adepte de la grasse matinée. Elles arpentaient les rues piétonnes et s'arrêtèrent après une demi-heure de recherche devant un minuscule écriteau coincé entre deux magasins sur lequel était inscrit en lettres gothiques "Le Chaudron Baveur". Claire poussa prudemment la porte et ce qu'elle vit fut pour le moins déconcertant. Il y avait des chandelles qui flottaient au plafond, et des gens de tous âges en robe de sorcier et chapeau qui parlaient et qui buvaient. Au fond, se trouvait un bar décoré à l'ancienne et un homme servait des chopes aux clients. Tassées à l'entrée, elles n'osaient s'avancer mais Flora sentit Twister la pousser avec son manche dans son dos et invita Carole à faire quelques pas en avant. Celle-ci s'exécuta et s'approcha résolument du bar. Le vieil homme chauve la regarda et lui dit:  
  
-Je peux vous aider mademoiselle?  
  
-Certainement, oui... Je... enfin nous cherchons le... Chemin de... de Traverse.  
  
-Ah bien, vous sortez dans la courette et c'est tout droit, affirma-t-il en lui souriant. Vous désirez boire quelque chose?  
  
-Oh non, merci beaucoup.   
  
Elle rejoignit les autres qui étaient restées immobiles en plein milieu de la salle et les conduisit vers la cour. Mais au fond se trouvait un imposant mur de briques et il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de porte.  
  
-Il a dû se tomper, dit Claire en fronçant les sourcils. Tu es sûre qu'il t'a dit ça?  
  
-Je ne suis pas sourde merci, protesta Carole, dans la cour et tout droit, c'est ce qu'il a dit.  
  
Mais avant que leur discussion continue, deux femmes s'avançèrent vers elles, leur lançèrent un joyeux "bonjour" et l'une d'elles sortit une baguette en bois de sa poche puis tapota sur les briques d'une certaine façon. Et comme par magie, celles-ci bougèrent, formant une large ouverture dans laquelle les deux femmes entrèrent. Les quatres cousines s'approchèrent de l'ouverture et virent avec étonnement une longue rue pavée peuplée de sorciers et de sorcières. Il y avait des dizaine d'enseignes de magasins de toutes les couleurs. Sans hésiter, elles s'y engouffrèrent, suivies de leur attirail toujours invisible. Comme des enfants pendant la période de Noël, elles admiraient avec avidité toutes les vitrines toutes plus étonnantes les unes que les autres en poussant des "ho", des "ha" et des "wouah". Un magasin de balais, de baguettes magiques, de chaudrons, d'ingrédients pour potions, de chouettes et de hiboux... Il y avait aussi des tailleurs sur mesure, des marchands de glaces aux parfums inconnus et enfin au coin de la rue, la banque. Immense et blanche, elle dressait son imposante stature. Elles montèrent les grandes marches et entrèrent dans une longue salle où des dizaines de petites créatures horribles étaient assises à des guichets. Apeurées, elles se prirent la main et s'avançèrent courageusement vers un guichet vide. La créature en costume et cravate les regarda d'un oeil suspicieux et se pencha pour mieux les voir.  
  
-C'est pour quoi? demanda-t-elle d'un air grincheux.  
  
-Vas-y Carole, c'est toi la meneuse, lui chuchota Claire qui la poussa en avant.  
  
-Euh, c'est pour... heum... retirer de l'argent.  
  
-Vous avez votre clé?   
  
-Euh... oui, attendez un instant...   
  
Elle chercha dans toutes ses poches et trouva enfin la minuscule clé dorée qu'elle donna au petit monstre grincheux.  
  
-Coffre 715. Deux d'entre vous m'accompagnent, il n'y a pas assez de place pour 5, prévint-il, l'air maussade.  
  
-Qui vient avec moi?  
  
-Bon, j'y vais, marmonna Flora en voyant que personne ne voulait se dévouer.  
  
Elles suivirent le gobelin vers une espèce de gare et montèrent dans un wagonnet qui démarra aussitôt et s'enfonça dans les souterrains de la banque à une allure folle. Il y faisait un froid glacial et Flora tremblait en claquant des dents. Le wagonnet s'arrêta devant le coffre 715 et le gobelin, à l'aide d'une lampe à huile mit la clé dans une serrure à sa hauteur, c'est-à-dire à peine un mètre. La porte blindée s'ouvrit dans un bruit d'enfer et Carole, qui était descendue avec le gobelin aperçut une petite pièce où était entassées de nombreuse pièces d'or. Ebahie par cette fortune, elle sortit un petit sac pourpre que lui avait donné Soria et mit plusieurs grosses poignées de pièces à l'intérieur. Quand elles retrouvèrent la lumière, Flora poussa un soupir de soulagement et courut retrouver Claire et Elisabeth qui les attendaient sur les grandes marches de l'entrée.  
  
-Alors, c'était comment? demanda Claire dans un baillement.  
  
-Horrible, on est descendues à au moins plusieurs kilomètres sous terre et il faisait trop froid! T'as vu Carole tout ce que Soria nous a laissé? Il y en a pour beaucoup d'argent, non?  
  
-Sûrement. Mais je vous propose d'aller manger une glace. Qui m'aime me suive! lança Carole.  
  
Attablées devant des sundaes au caramel, les passants les dévisageaient légèrement en les regardant de la tête aux pieds.  
  
-Pourquoi ils nous regardent comme ça? On est des sorcières, non? s'écria Claire.  
  
-Oui, mais avec ces vêtements, on n'en a pas trop l'air, constata Elisabeth. Ils doivent nous prendre pour des Moldus.  
  
-On pourrait peut-être se changer quelque part? proposa Flora.  
  
-Non, tu oublies qu'on doit aller à la gare après, rappela Carole en se léchant les doigts.  
  
-Bon, il faut peut-être qu'on y aille, il est 10h30.   
  
Elles se levèrent et payèrent leurs consommations puis remontèrent la ruelle jusqu'au passage magique que trois jeunes sorciers venaient d'ouvrir. Après être ressorties dans la rue londonienne, Elisabeth héla un taxi qui les amena à King's Cross. Claire paya avec des livres sterling qui lui restaient depuis son voyage en Grande-Bretagne il y a deux ans.   
  
-Ils sont vraiment bizarres les Anglais, dit Carole, numéroter une voie " 9 3/4 " !  
  
-Euh... Carole, l'interrompit Claire, on est à la voie 9, et la 10 est là. Je comprends pas très bien, où est la voie 9 3/4 ?  
  
-Je sais pas... Mince, j'avais pas prévu ça…  
  
-Eh attendez ! Regardez ! s'exclama Flora en montrant un groupe de jeunes qui poussaient un chariot qui contenait une grande malle en cuir. Ils doivent être de chez nous ! On va leur demander, venez.  
  
Elles s'approchèrent d'eux et Elisabeth les interpella.  
  
-Excusez-moi.  
  
-Oui? demanda l'un d'eux, un jeune homme qui devait avoir leur âge, grand et bien bâti, avec des cheveux blonds presque blancs et un regard perçant désagréable.  
  
-Vous savez où se trouve la voie 9 3/4 ?  
  
-Vous êtes qui ?leur demanda-t-il, un œil narquois vers leurs vêtements.  
  
-Nous sommes... enfin peu importe, nous devons absolument nous rendre à Poudlard.  
  
-Vous êtes des nouvelles?   
  
-Oui... enfin non... bref, vous pouvez nous indiquer ?  
  
-Ouais. C'est là, répondit-il, le doigt pointé vers une barrière située entre les voies 9 et 10.   
  
-Et… comment on fait pour y aller ?  
  
-Bah, c'est simple. Vous êtes sûres que vous allez à Poudlard ?  
  
-Sûres et certaines.  
  
-Encore des timbrées...  
  
Les trois garçons se placèrent alors devant la barrière en leur jetant un regard méprisant. Puis, ils marchèrent droit devant eux et disparurent à travers le mur.  
  
-Bon, ça ne doit pas être trop difficile. Allez, on y va. Twister, tu nous suis, dit Carole.  
  
Elles traversèrent le mur et se retrouvèrent devant un quai où un train à vapeur d'un rouge éclatant attendait. De nombreux garçons et filles montaient à bord, avec leur valise en cuir et beaucoup d'entre eux avaient également une cage avec un hibou à l'intérieur. Haussant les épaules en se regardant, elles y pénétrèrent aussi et se trouvèrent un compartiment vide. Flora, assise contre la fenêtre, soupira. Claire regarda sa montre.  
  
-Il est 10h55. On part à quelle heure déjà ?  
  
-11h, répondirent Flora et Elisabeth en même temps.  
  
-Ils avaient pas l'air très aimables les gars qu'on a vu. J'espère qu'ils sont pas tous comme ça et qu'il y en a des mignons, dit Flora en faisant un clin d'œil malicieux.  
  
-Flora! Tout de suite! s'exclama Claire, tu penses vraiment qu'à ça!  
  
-Arrête, tu pensais exactement la même chose! rétorqua Carole en riant.  
  
-Comment tu peux savoir? répliqua-t-elle.  
  
-Je lis dans les pensées, souviens-toi.  
  
-Merde, j'avais oubli  
  
-C'est pas que l'autre était pas mignon, mais c'est plutôt qu'il nous a regardé comme s'il avait en face de lui quatre clochardes repoussantes.  
  
-Oui, comme s'il se sentait suprêmement supérieur... dit Claire en imitant le rictus méprisant de l'intéressé.  
  
Carole ne rajouta pas un mot de plus mais elle avait été troublée par ce garçon, une contraction s'était formée au creux de son ventre lorsqu'elle avait croisé son regard d'acier.   
  
Le train siffla alors une fois, deux fois, trois fois puis elles sentirent les roues se mettre à tourner et le train démarra en crachant des jets de fumée.   
  
-Au fait, vous croyez pas qu'on devrait avoir des billets ? demanda Elisabeth.  
  
-Je sais pas, mais ça me paraît bizarre aussi... murmura Carole pour elle-même.  
  
-On verra bien si un contrôleur vient, dit simplement Flora.  
  
-Moi, je suis crevée, dit Claire dans un bâillement, je sais pas pour vous mais à mon avis le voyage va durer longtemps, alors bonne nuit.  
  
A peine quelques minutes plus tard, elles étaient toutes les quatre profondément endormies et ne remarquèrent pas le contrôleur qui passa devant leur compartiment sans leur demander leur billet. Après sept heures et demi de sommeil, Carole se réveilla la première mais fit tellement de bruit en s'étirant que ses trois cousines ouvrirent les yeux.  
  
-Ah, ça fait du bien de dormir un peu, dit Flora d'une voix pâteuse.  
  
A ce moment, plusieurs filles passèrent dans le couloir en pouffant de rire.  
  
-Tout le monde est habillé... je veux dire... en sorcier, constata Elisabeth.  
  
-Ouais, et nous on va faire pareil, répondit Carole.  
  
Elle provoqua un petit coup de vent qui ferma les rideaux. Puis Twister et son attirail apparurent directement, entre les deux banquettes. Elles se changèrent et Claire créa une petite flaque dans sa main pour qu'elles puissent se voir avec leur nouvel uniforme.  
  
-Wouah, pas mal, dit Elisabeth en remettant son chapeau droit.  
  
-La robe et la cape sont exactement à ma taille, s'étonna Flora.  
  
En effet, elles tombaient parfaitement au ras du sol sans le toucher. Le train se mit à ralentir. On entendait les élèves sortir de leur compartiment et se presser aux portes.  
  
-J'ai mal au ventre, pas vous ? demanda Flora, angoissée.  
  
-Oui, moi aussi, reconnut Carole, c'est normal, on va arriver dans une école de sorcellerie et rencontrer celui que l'on devra ressusciter, c'est quand même un peu effrayant. Bon, vous restez près de moi et vous me suivez. Twister, tu nous suis aussi, toujours en haut, ordonna-t-elle en montrant le plafond.  
  
Elles ouvrirent leur porte et se rangèrent à la file d'attente pour sortir dehors. La nuit fraîche était tombée, mais les étoiles et la lune illuminaient le ciel. Une voix forte retentit derrière elles et lorsqu'elles se retournèrent, un homme gigantesque demandait aux "premières années de le suivre jusqu'aux barques". Il avait une énorme touffe de cheveux bruns ébouriffés assortie à une barbe du même style et portait un long manteau en fourrure.   
  
-On le suit ou pas? demanda d'une petite voix Flora.  
  
-Non, on n'est pas des premières années quand même! répliqua Elisabeth.  
  
-Venez, les autres montent dans des carrosses. Bizarre, il n'y a pas de chevaux, dit Carole. Allez, on en prend un.  
  
Elles grimpèrent à bord et attendirent que le carrosse se mette en marche tout seul, sans montures et sans cocher. Il grimpa la pente douce qui menait à un immense château aux nombreuses tours. Elles descendirent et suivirent les autres élèves jusqu'à une grande porte de quatre mètres de haut qui s'ouvrit automatiquement. La foule pénétra aussitôt dans un hall magnifique.   
  
-Mon dieu! Mais c'est immense! s'écria Claire en ouvrant des yeux stupéfaits.  
  
-Carole, il y a une vieille qui arrive vers nous, elle a pas l'air très contente, murmura Flora en attrapant la manche de Carole.  
  
Une sorcière d'un certain âge, vêtue d'une robe vert foncé en velours, d'un chapeau assorti et portant des lunettes rectangulaires s'avançait effectivement dans leur direction, les sourcils froncés.  
  
-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici, mesdemoiselles ? dit-elle d'un ton sec.  
  
-Euh... je... nous... bredouilla Carole, nous cherchons le professeur... euh... Dumbledore!  
  
-Je ne crois pas que le professeur Dumbledore aie invité des étrangères au banquet de début d'année, répliqua-t-elle, visiblement furieuse.   
  
Elles les inspecta du regard et leur demanda de la suivre. Elles les amena dans un bureau rempli de grimoires et de vieux tableaux.   
  
-Attendez-ici, dit-elle d'un ton impérieux. Et ne touchez à rien!  
  
La porte claqua derrière elle. Les personnages des tableaux jusqu'alors endormis venaient de se réveiller et se disaient bonsoir entre eux.   
  
-Bon, je sais pas pourquoi mais apparemment on n'a pas fait bonne impression, ils ne doivent pas nous connaître, commença Elisabeth.  
  
-Oui, Soria a dit que notre famille avait été bannie il y a environ cent ans, juste avant qu'elle meure, poursuivit Claire.  
  
-Ecoutez, continua Carole, le regard grave, ici on n'est pas n'importe qui, et je vous conseille de rester naturelles, d'avoir confiance en vous et de ne jamais baisser les yeux. Je suis sûre que Dumbledore est un grand homme, je crois Soria, et s'ils ne veulent pas nous croire, on la laissera sortir.  
  
Elles acquiescèrent toutes de la tête et au même moment deux personnes entrèrent dans la pièce.   
  
-Voilà, professeur, je les ai trouvées dans le hall en train de se balader parmi les élèves, annonça la sorcière à lunettes dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs.  
  
Mais l'homme qui se trouvait à côté d'elle avait une attitude pour le moins différente. C'était un grand sorcier aux longs cheveux d'un blanc éclatant tout comme sa barbe argentée. Il portait une robe de velours rouge foncé et des lunettes en demi-lune qui ne cachaient pas ses yeux d'un bleu brillant. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire.  
  
-Et bien, je pense que nous pouvons écouter les explications de ces charmantes jeunes filles pour cette visite surprise.   
  
Carole prit naturellement la parole.  
  
-Professeur Dumbledore, je... enfin nous... sommes... comment dire? Je m'appelle Corela, elle c'est Flora, elle Teebalish et elle Cerali, et nous...  
  
-N'en dites pas plus, dit Dumbledore dont le regard venait de s'éclairer tout à coup. Vous voyez Minerva, j'ai ce que je voulais entendre.  
  
-Mais enfin, professeur! protesta la sorcière.  
  
-Je crois que nous devrions vous saluer avec toute la distinction qui s'impose, dit-il en se courbant devant elles.  
  
-Professeur, qu'est-ce que vous faites? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.   
  
-Minerva, ces jeunes filles sont notre salut. Si vous voulez bien, je vous raconterai tout ça plus tard.  
  
-Professeur, bredouilla Carole, vous nous croyez? Vous savez qui nous sommes? Je veux dire... notre nom de famille?  
  
-Oh oui, Corela, je le connais même très bien. J'avais une amie autrefois qui était dans ma classe lorsque j'étais moi-même élève à Poudlard.  
  
-Soria! C'est Soria n'est-ce pas?  
  
-Exactement.  
  
-Attendez, elle arrive, dit précipitamment Carole qui claqua des doigts. Aussitôt Twister apparut ainsi que la grande malle. La sorcière et Dumbledore paraissaient impressionnés. Puis elle défit les ceintures et le fantôme de Soria sortit.  
  
-Albus! cria-t-elle en se mettant les mains sur la bouche. Ca fait si longtemps!  
  
-Soria! Vous à Poudlard, quelle bonne surprise! s'exclama Dumbledore en ne cessant de sourire. Mais nous discuterons plus tard. Ce sont vos petites dernières si je ne me trompe?  
  
-Oui, les seuls vrais trésors de cette école, en dehors de Harry, évidemment.  
  
Dumbledore se tourna vers les filles qui étaient restées silencieuse devant l'entrevue de leur ancêtre avec son ancien camarade de classe. L'anxiété avait quitté leur visage et elles souriaient elles aussi.   
  
-Mais vous devez mourir de faim après un si long voyage! Et les élèves nous attendent dans la Grande Salle. Venez, leur dit-il en poussant Flora par les épaules vers la sortie. Et prenez toutes vos affaires. Soria, je serai ravi de vous inviter ainsi que vos petites filles à assister au banquet de début d'année.   
  
Ils sortirent tous et se dirigèrent vers une immense porte qui s'ouvrit en les voyant arriver. Carole, Flora, Elisabeth et Claire se regardaient alternativement en contemplant le plafond magique qui reflétait l'état du vrai ciel étoilé. Plusieurs centaines de têtes se tournèrent vers le groupe. Précédées de Dumbledore et de la sorcière à robe verte, elles traversèrent l'allée principale entre quatre longues tables en bois où tous les élèves les fixaient avec perplexité. Certains devaient avoir leur âge, d'autres étaient plus jeunes. Au bout de l'allée, contre le mur du fond, il y avait une autre grande table, qui était occupée par les professeurs de l'école. Elles prirent place à une des extremités, et Twister, visible, restait perché au-dessus de leur têtes, le coffre toujours pendu à son manche. Dumledore recula sa chaise et prononça simplement:  
  
-Bon appétit!  
  
Les assiettes et les gobelets d'or se remplirent alors de victuailles, comme sorties de nulle part. Les quatre cousines ouvrirent des yeux ronds, se regardèrent en haussant les épaules et se régalèrent. La salle résonnait de rires et de voix enjouées. Vers la fin du repas, les couverts et les plats disparurent. L'écho diminua et le silence s'installa. Dumbledore se leva et prononça d'une voix forte:  
  
-Chers élèves, une nouvelle année pour nous tous commence. Je suis désolé d'avoir manqué la Cérémonie de la Répartition mais mon devoir était d'accueillir ces quatre jeunes filles que vous voyez là. En effet, elles vont rester à Poudlard aussi longtemps qu'il faudra. Elles ont une "mission" très importante à résoudre. Mais je pense que vous n'avez aucune envie d'écouter un long discours totalement inutile donc maintenant, allez vous coucher pour être en forme demain. Les préfets ramènent leurs condisciples dans le dortoir et pas de bruit. Bonne rentrée et bonne nuit à tous!  
  
Tous les élèves se levèrent dans un même élan et la salle se vida en une minute. Dumbledore parlait avec les autres professeurs qui observaient les quatre sorcières avec curiosité. Puis, il s'avança vers elles et les présenta:  
  
-Messieurs et Mesdames les professeurs, j'ai l'immense honneur de vous présenter les Sorcières Déesses. Corela, Cerali, Flora et Teebalish Edelweiss.   
  
L'assemblée d'enseignants fut parcourue d'un murmure d'étonnement.  
  
-Notre Ministère a pu faire certaines erreurs dans le passé, poursuivit-il, mais je m'assurerai personnellement que le séjour de ces charmantes jeunes filles ne soit en aucun cas importuné. C'est pour cela que je vais les installer dans les chambres réservées aux invités de haut grade. Minerva, je vous prie de nous accompagner. Les autres professeurs peuvent m'attendre ici, je vais tenir une petite réunion dès que je reviendrai. A présent, suivez-moi, dit-il à l'adresse de Carole, Claire Flora, Elisabeth et Soria.  
  
Le directeur de Poudlard accompagna la petite troupe au cinquième étage de la tour Sud, réservé aux sorciers de haut rang.  
  
-Je vais montrer sa chambre à Corela. Minerva, vous voudrez bien guider les autres et n'oubliez pas de leur donner leur mot de passe, dit Dumbledore tandis qu'il invitait Carole à le suivre dans un autre couloir.  
  
-Très bien, poursuivit-il, je crois voir que c'est vous qui menez la barque, si j'ose dire.  
  
-Non, euh... en fait je... c'est vrai que d'un côté je suis... enfin nous... bredouilla-t-elle.  
  
-Non, non, ne cherchez pas à vous justifier. C'était juste une constatation. Ah, voici votre chambre, la numéro 11. Comme vous pourrez sûrement le remarquer, il n'y a aucune clé à Poudlard. Elles ne serviraient à rien ici car il existe des formules magiques permettant de déverouiller les portes. C'est pourquoi nous utilisons des mots de passe. Vous n'avez qu'à le prononcer pour entrer.   
  
Pendant qu'il cherchait dans ses poches, Carole examinait la porte, dépourvue de poignée et de serrures, sculptée dans le bois en forme d'aigle.  
  
-Ah, ça y est, j'ai trouvé, reprit-il, un morceau de parchemin à la main. Votre mot de passe est Plume de Feu.   
  
L'aigle sculpté pivota dans un grincement et Carole vit alors la plus extraordinaire chambre qu'elle ait jamais vue. La pièce était immense. Un lit à baldaquin qui aurait pu contenir facilement trois personnes se tenait contre le mur de gauche. En face, deux grandes porte-fenêtres donnaient sur un balcon en marbre. Et le meilleur de tout, une gigantesque salle de bains avec une baignoire qui pouvait rivaliser avec une piscine. Il y avait aussi un énorme miroir, une armoire particulièrement vaste, deux canapés en satin blanc autour d'une table basse en verre poli, des tapisseries jaune orangé et des tapis en laine d'un rouge éclatant.  
  
-Vous pouvez changer la couleur des murs, des tapis, des canapés ou des draps si vous le souhaitez. Le petit déjeûner est servi à 8h le matin. Bien, je vous laisse, vous devez être exténuée.  
  
Dumbledore s'arrêta quelques instants pour mieux plonger son regard pénétrant dans celui de Carole.  
  
-Il faut que vous sachiez que c'est un honneur pour moi de vous héberger et surtout d'avoir pu faire votre connaissance à toutes les quatre. Je vous présenterai Harry dès demain et nous organiserons un petit emploi du temps pour que vous puissiez vous occuper pendant votre séjour. Cela dit, passez une agréable nuit, Miss Edelweiss.  
  
-Professeur?  
  
-Oui?  
  
-Est-ce que ça vous dérangerait de me tutoyer? Le vouvoiement m'a toujours mis mal à l'aise, ça éloigne les gens, vous ne trouvez pas?  
  
Le visage de Dumbledore se remit à sourire.  
  
-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi.  
  
-Merci. Bonne nuit.  
  
-Bonne nuit à toi aussi.  
  
Il sortit et la statue de bois se referma derrière lui. Twister réapparut. Carole enleva toutes ses affaires personnelles ainsi que son sac à dos. Puis elle envoya son balai distribuer le reste à ses cousines. Epuisée et le cerveau en ébullition, elle n'eut même pas la force de tester la baignoire et se coucha, des questions plein la tête. 


	6. Présentations

Slt tout le monde! Voilà le 4ème chapitre! Bon, je sais il est moins long que les autres mais bon, vous inquiétez pas, le prochain sera plus long (enfin j'espère!)  
  
Réponse à Siriously mai pane balck: Merci, ça me fai tro plaisir de savoir que des gens apprécient ce que j'écris!   
  
Alors surtout continuez à me reviewer, ça booste mon inspiration!!!  
  
Biz, bonne lecture!  
  
Chapitre 4: Présentations  
  
Au même moment, dans la tour des Gryffondor, une des quatre maisons dans lesquelles étaient répartis les élèves, le fameux Harry Potter était en pleine conversation avec ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger.  
  
-Vous êtes sûres que vous ne les avez jamais vues avant? demanda-t-il.  
  
-Non, répondit Ron, et je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. Mon père me l'aurait dit si des personnes nouvelles venaient à Poudlard.  
  
Ron, grand rouquin au visage parsemé de taches de rousseur, faisait partie d'une célèbre mais pauvre famille de sorciers de sept enfants et son père travaillait au Ministère de la Magie dans le bureau qui s'occupait des rapports avec les Moldus. Hermione, quant à elle, était une jeune fille aux cheveux sombres constamment en bataille, née de parents moldus mais elle connaissait déjà plus de sortilèges que Ron lorsque ils étaient rentrés à Poudlard pour la première fois, car elle passait tous son temps libre à la bibliothèque.  
  
-C'est bizarre, poursuivit Hermione, elles ont dû prendre le train et on ne les a même pas vu! Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi on ne les a jamais rencontré alors qu'elles ont l'âge d'être à l'école ici et ce qu'elles viennent faire de si important pour siéger à la table des professeurs...  
  
-Ecoute Hermione, tu ne vas pas commencer à te prendre la tête à cause de ça, dit Ron, je suis sûr qu'on va tout apprendre demain. Un des professeurs nous expliquera bien. Dis-lui Harry, elle ne veut pas me croire.  
  
Mais Harry était plongé dans ses pensées. Durant tout l'été, il avait fait un rêve étrange où quatre filles tuaient Voldemort alors que lui-même était allongé par terre, entouré d'un halo de lumière verte. Et aujourd'hui, quatre filles que personne ne connaît débarquent à Poudlard avec une importante mission à régler... Après avoir cogité une demi-heure sans rien trouver, Ron et Harry montèrent se coucher dans leur dortoir tandis qu'Hermione sortit de la salle commune et se retira dans sa chambre de Préfète-en-Chef qu'elle partageait avec un autre élève de septième année de Serdaigle, Melvin Tracker.  
  
La montre retentit sur la table de chevet. Carole émergea lentement de dessous les draps et arrêta l'horrible sonnerie qui lui perçait les tympans. Elle s'assit et jeta un coup d'oeil ensommeillé à la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Puis, tout lui revint comme une bombe en pleine figure. Elle était à Poudlard, école de sorcellerie avec Claire, Flora et Elisabeth et allait aujourd'hui rencontrer enfin le célèbre Harry Potter, le Sauveur comme le répétait sans cesse Soria.  
  
Il était 7h30, "pas le temps de prendre un bain" se résigna-t-elle. Elle se leva, ouvrit sa penderie et s'habilla exactement comme la veille. Soria avait passé tout son été à fabriquer deux autres robes pour chacune d'elles. Après avoir enfoncé son chapeau sur sa tête qu'elle avait agrémenté de deux plumes d'aigle doré trouvées près du magasin d'oiseaux sur le Chemin de Traverse, elle sortit fièrement dans le couloir, suivie de Twister, invisible au-dessus d'elle. Mais elle s'arrêta soudain pour se rendre compte qu'elle ignorait complètement où résidaient ses cousines et se sentit tout à coup abattue, faible et terriblement seule. Elle ferma alors les yeux et essaya de distinguer ce que pensait Flora à ce moment précis.  
  
-Elle pense qu'elle aurait dû emmener du gel, dit Carole à voix haute sans s'en apercevoir. Comment veut-elle que ça m'aide?  
  
Twister vint alors à son secours. Il se baissa à son niveau, passa entre ses jambes et les pieds de Carole quittèrent le sol. Elle fut tellement surprise qu'elle faillit tomber mais se rattrapa de justesse.  
  
-Mais oui, Twister! Comment n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt? Tu sais où elles sont toi! Vas-y, conduis-moi.  
  
Et Carole découvrit le cinquième étage. Twister pila tout à coup devant une porte sculptée, comme celle de Carole, sauf que celle-ci représentait une sorte de salamandre. Elle frappa, entendit une voix étouffée puis la salamandre pivota pour laisser voir Flora, affairée à se coiffer devant son grand miroir.  
  
-Carole, c'est toi! Oh la la! Regarde mes cheveux, c'est une horreur!   
  
-Bien dormi?  
  
-Oh oui très bien. Avec un lit comme ça tu es obligée! Ta chambre est comment?  
  
-Pareille, mais moi j'ai un balcon, admit Carole.   
  
-Ah bon? Elisabeth est à côté, c'est la sculpture en forme de serpent et Claire celle en dauphin. Toi c'est quoi comme animal?  
  
-Un aigle, répondit Carole, amusée par l'enthousiasme de Flora.  
  
-Bon on y va, dit celle-ci joyeusement en prenant Carole par le bras.  
  
Elles prirent Claire et Elisabeth au passage et se perdirent trois fois avant d'arriver à la Grande Salle. Elle était aussi bondée que la veille et semblait encore plus bruyante. Carole, Flora, Claire et Elisabeth passèrent devant les mêmes regards interrogateurs et curieux puis allèrent s'installer à la table des professeurs. Elles se goinffrèrent de bacon, d'oeufs sur le plat, de pains au chocolat tout chauds et de jus d'orange bien frais tout en discutant de leur chambre. Puis, vers 9h, une cloche retentit et la salle se vida peu à peu. Ne restait que le professeur Dumbledore qui ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
-Alors, bien dormi mesdemoiselles?  
  
-Oh oui, très bien merci, avoua Claire, les lits sont parfaits.  
  
-Ce sont nos meilleurs, dit-il avec un clin d'oeil. Bien, si vous avez un peu de temps à m'accorder, nous allons pouvoir discuter.  
  
Il prit un siège et s'assit en face d'elles.  
  
-Je sais ce que tu vas me demander, dit-il à Carole qui venait d'ouvrir la bouche. Harry est en cours et je ne voudrais pas qu'il manque le premier jour. Mais je l'ai prévenu et il sera dans mon bureau à 18h. Vous n'aurez qu'à venir un peu avant.  
  
-Et qu'est-ce que nous allons faire? demanda Flora. Je veux dire, la journée... et le week-end.  
  
-J'ai pensé que vous pourriez aider le professeur d'étude des Moldus pendant ses cours. Vous avez passé toute votre vie parmi eux sans vous douter de votre véritable identité, ce qui vous place dans une situation intéressante pour répondre aux questions. Mais vous pouvez également suivre d'autres cours comme des élèves si la matière vous intéresse. Et il y a aussi Pré-au-Lard, le village en bas du château que vous pouvez visiter, sans oublier la Bibliothèque où vous trouverez toutes les informations que vous cherchez si vous désirez vous instruire de notre culture.  
  
-Merci de faire ça pour nous, professeur, admira Elisabeth, reconnaissante.  
  
-Mais je vous en prie, répliqua-t-il, au contraire c'est un honneur pour moi de recevoir les Sorcières Déesses. De plus, je suis heureux de vous avoir parmi nous pour d'importantes raisons. Harry est en danger de mort maintenant que Lord Voldemort est de retour. Et bien qu'il soit doté d'un courage et d'une force exceptionnelle pour son âge, je sais qu'il va mourir. Mais j'ai toute confiance en vous. Et alors le Mal sera vaincu. Mais ne vous embrouillez-pas avec ça pour l'instant, Poudlard est un endroit très sûr, profitez plutôt de votre séjour ici. Pour l'instant, je vais vous laisser avec le professeur McGonagall, elle va vous faire visiter l'école pour que vous puissiez vous y retrouver dans les couloirs. Le déjeûner est servi entre 12h et 14h. Je vous laisse, passez une bonne journée et rendez-vous dans mon bureau à 17h45. Ah, j'allais oublier, ajouta-t-il en se levant, les élèves ne savent pas qui vous êtes et encore moins ce que vous faites vraiment là, donc j'ai pris la décision de vous faire passer pour des représentantes du Congrès International de Sorcellerie alors essayez de vous mettre dans la peau de vos personnages, pour garder une certaine discrétion sur toute cette affaire.   
  
Dumbledore sortit et le pofesseur McGonagall arriva. C'était la sorcière à l'air autoritaire qui les avait froidement accueilli à leur arrivée.  
  
-Bonjour mesdemoiselles.  
  
-Bonjour, professeur.  
  
-Veuillez me suivre.  
  
Elle leur fit visiter la plupart des étages tout en leur expliquant l'histoire de Poudlard et les matières enseignées. Elles étaient vraiment impressionées par ce château et par tous les secrets qu'il cachait. Enfin, elle les emmena dans le parc et leur montra le lac dans lequel vivait un monstre aquatique ainsi que la cabane d'Hagrid le garde-forestier, le géant qu'elle avaient aperçu en descendant du train.   
  
Pendant ce temps-là, Harry ne faisait que de penser à son rêve et à son rendez-vous dans le bureau de Dumbledore, "Pas de mauvaise nouvelle déjà!" se disait-il. Il se trouvait au sommet d'une des tours dans la classe de Mme Trelawney, professeur de Divination. Il y régnait une atmosphère chaude et lourde. La plupart des élèves n'écoutaient pas le discours interminable du professeur sur la configuration particulièrement déstabilisante des planètes pour cette année, trop occupés à s'éventer avec des parchemins. Comme l'avait prédit Ron qui dormait caché derrière son livre, Mme Trelawney avait débuté son cours par expliquer à sa classe que les quatre jeunes filles d'hier soir étaient d'éminentes représentantes du Congrès International de Sorcellerie qui passeraient un moment indéterminé à Poudlard pour se détendre tout en préparant un compte-rendu détaillé sur le fonctionnement de l'école qu'elle devront présenter au Congrès à leur retour. Elle leur avait précisé de se comporter avec distinction et respect envers elles et que de toute façon elles avaient un assez grand pouvoir pour les remettre à leur place si jamais ils faisaient un seul pas de travers. Mais Harry ne pouvait se résoudre à avaler ce qui lui paraissait comme un mensonge. Il avait le sentiment étrange qu'elles étaient là pour une toute autre raison et c'était comme s'il les avait déjà vu quelque part: une petite brune, une petite châtain, une grande blonde et une autre, blonde aussi d'après les souvenirs vagues qu'il gardait de son rêve. Il fut pourtant interrompu dans ses pensées égarées par la sonnerie. Il suivit distraitement la classe, descendit tous les escaliers de la tour, et se rendit dans le parc où il retrouva son ami Hagrid, le demi-géant qui allait leur donner le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Hagrid avait été chercher Harry chez son oncle et sa tante moldus qui le détestaient, le jour où il rentrait pour la première fois à Poudlard et où il avait découvert qu'il était un sorcier et depuis une longue et profonde amitié était née entre eux.  
  
Harry était de plus en plus curieux de savoir ce que Dumbledore avait à lui dire et par bonheur pour lui, les heures passèrent vite. Dès que la cloche de fin des cours sonna, il se précipita dans son dortoir, balança son sac sur son lit et courut à perdre haleine jusqu'à une imposante statue d'aigle en pierre. Il stoppa sa course effrénée pour prononcer entre deux essouflements "Nids de Cafards". La statue se mit en mouvement et laissa apparaître un escalier qui menait au bureau du directeur. Quand il eut monté la dernière marche et qu'il se retrouva devant la porte, sa curiosité se transforma aussitot en anxiété. Résistant à l'envie de faire demi-tour, il frappa courageusement.  
  
-Entre, dit la voix de Dumbledore à l'intérieur.  
  
Il tourna la poignée et entra. La pièce était circulaire, remplie de grimoires anciens, d'objets étonnants. Au fond sur une estrade, Dumbledore était assis à son bureau, aux côtés de son phénix, Fumseck. Les quatre filles inconnues se tenaient debout derrière lui. Une boule se forma dans la gorge d'Harry.   
  
-Bonjour, Professeur Dumbledore.  
  
-Soit le bienvenu, Harry. Mesdemoiselles, je vous présente Harry Potter, annonça Dumbledore, le bras tendu en direction de Harry dont l'expression était pour le moins perplexe.  
  
Les quatre jeunes filles descendirent de l'estrade et vinrent lui serrer chaleureusement la main tout en souriant. Harry remarqua, non sans une grande surprise, que leurs visages étaient exactement similiaires à ceux de son rêve et que cela ne pouvait donc être une simple coïncidence.  
  
-Harry, si je voulais te voir, c'était pour t'expliquer qui sont ces jeunes filles et ce qu'elles font, ici à Poudlard, poursuivit Dumbledore après lui avoir proposé de s'assoir. Tu as peut-être déjà entendu parler de la famille Edelweiss?  
  
Harry secoua négativement la tête. Il était sûr que si Hermione aurait été là, elle lui aurait immédiatement fait un résumé précis de l'histoire de la famille Edelweiss, sans oublier de le rabrouer encore une fois sur sa connaissance vraiment insuffisante du Monde des Sorciers qui pourtant était extrêmement riche et intéressante.  
  
-Cette famille était l'une des plus prestigieuses et des plus respectées parmi nous. Je te passe les détails mais il s'avéra qu'elle fut finalement et injustement "chassée" malgré elle de notre monde. Mais la prophétie concernant cette famille, elle, a heureusement survécu. Corela, Flora, Teebalish et Cerali sont les descendantes et les héritières de cette famille, et également les objets de la prophétie. Leur rôle dans cette histoire est très simple: elles seront là pour te protéger mais surtout pour te ressusciter lorsque le Dernier combat se sera terminé, celui qui t'opposera à Voldemort, tu vois de quoi je parle.  
  
Harry hocha la tête. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce que lui avait révélé le directeur à la fin de sa cinquième année, après qu'ils soient revenus d'une intervention très dangereuse contre Voldemort au sein même du Ministère de la Magie. Mais il ne put qu'ouvrir la bouche d'étonnement et d'incrédulité en apprenant qu'il allait avoir quatre "gardes du corps" durant toute l'année qui se transformeraient en "infirmières du dernier espoir" quand le moment serait venu. Mais tellement de choses inattendues s'étaient passées depuis qu'il était à Poudlard qu'il digéra la nouvelle assez vite.Les quatre sorcières le dévisageaient toujours et il se tourna dans son fauteuil, mal à l'aise. Dumbledore, lui, continuait à sourire, bien que son regard semblait lointain et quelque peu fatigué.  
  
-Bien. Harry, je te charge de leur montrer le fonctionnement de l'école, tu seras leur guide. Quant à vous, ajouta Dumbledore en se tournant vers les filles, surveillez-le bien. Mais pas de trop près, je ne veux pas que vous l'étouffiez.  
  
-Le truc du Congrès International de Sorcellerie, c'était un bon mensonge, lança Harry en se dirigeant vers la porte.  
  
-Merci, Harry. C'est le professeur McGonagall qui l'a subtilement proposé hier soir. J'espère qu'il tiendra le coup.  
  
-Oh, rassurez-vous, tout le monde y a cru, enfin sauf moi et Hermione peut-être.  
  
-Bonne soirée Harry.   
  
-Merci, vous aussi.  
  
Il allait refermer la porte derrière lui quand Dumbledore rajouta rapidement:  
  
-Je compte sur ta discrétion habituelle, Harry.  
  
-Pas de problème, répondit celui-ci avant de dévaler l'escalier de pierre.  
  
Dumbledore s'adressa alors aux quatre jeunes filles qui étaient sagement restées muettes durant leur entrevue.  
  
-Alors qu'en pensez-vous?  
  
Elles se regardèrent alternativement. Il leur demandait ça comme si elles étaient des professionnelles et qu'elles devaient donner leur avis expert sur la question.  
  
-Euh... eh bien, nous pensons que c'est tout à fait... essaya Claire sans trouver de suite à sa phrase.  
  
Dumbledore sourit.  
  
-Je vous demandais seulement ce que vous pensiez de Harry.  
  
Les quatre poussèrent alors un "oh" de soulagement.  
  
-Il est plutôt pas mal, commença Flora qui s'interrompit quand Elisabeth lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.  
  
-Elle voulait dire qu'il n'a pas l'air mal en point, reprit Carole en lançant un regard meutrier à Flora.  
  
-Vous avez raison. Et grâce à vous, il doit le rester. Bon, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps.   
  
Elles se levèrent.   
  
-S'il y a le moindre problème, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir.   
  
Les quatre cousines acquiescèrent de la tête et se dirigèrent vers la lourde porte en chêne sculpté.  
  
-Au fait, je me suis dit qu'il vous plairait peut-être de temps en temps de manger dans vos propres chambres. En tous cas, s'il vous en prend l'envie, les elfes de maison seront ravis de vous apporter vos repas.  
  
-Ca, c'est une bonne nouvelle! s'exclama Flora tandis qu'elles entraient dans la chambre de Carole.  
  
-Oui, c'est bien beau mais comment on leur fait savoir à ces elfes qu'on a envie de manger maintenant? demanda Claire en faisant un tour sur elle-même.  
  
Au même moment, des plats apparurent sur la table basse en face d'elles. Elisabeth éclata de rire en voyant la tête de Claire, puis elles festoyèrent tout en bavardant, le sujet principal étant Harry, bien évidemment.  
  
-Flora, bonjour la gaffe tout à l'heure! dit Carole. Je te rappelle que c'était le directeur de l'école qui était en face de toi et le plus grand sorcier du monde selon Soria.  
  
-Oui, désolée, ça m'a échappé. N'empêche que j'ai raison, non?  
  
-Ouais, dit Claire. Il a des yeux... mmh... j'me plongerais bien dedans moi!  
  
Elles se regardèrent mutuellement d'un air malicieux.  
  
-A part le fait que Harry est un canon, je me disais que demain et tout le reste de la semaine pourraient être consacrés à apprendre le plus de trucs sur notre Monde. C'est vrai, après tout, on ne connaît rien ici. Tout est nouveau, les coutumes, l'histoire et j'en passe, dit Carole.  
  
-Ca veut dire qu'il va falloir lire? demanda Flora en poussant un soupir.   
  
-J'en ai bien peur, grogna Claire en voyant le sourire de sa cousine.  
  
Pour Carole et Elisabeth, les deux plus vieilles, aucun problème, lire était un loisir. Par contre, Claire et Flora n'avaient pas vraiment hérité de cette passion qui les barbait plus qu'autre chose, à moins que ce ne soit vraiment quelque chose d'intéressant et d'important.  
  
-On ne sera pas obligé que de lire, reprit Carole. Je compte bien sur notre "guide" pour nous apprendre deux ou trois choses!  
  
-Ah, la discussion, ça c'est bien plus intéressant! s'exclama Flora dont le regard venait de se remettre à pétiller. 


	7. Premiers cours et premières confidences

Oulala excusez-moi pr le retard mais j'étais partie en vacances et en camping pas d'ordinateur!  
  
Voilà, c'est le 5ème chapitre alors dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et Enjoy!  
  
Chapitre 5: Premiers cours et premières confidences  
  
-Alors? Alors? s'écria Ron dès qu'ils furent revenus dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.  
  
Harry sourit. Il n'essaya même pas de faire taire son ami sachant déjà qu'il n'abandonnerait pas aussi facilement.   
  
-Ecoute, Dumbledore m'a dit que c'était...  
  
-Confidentiel, je sais. Mais moi, je suis une tombe. Et puis, je sais qu'il sait que je vais savoir donc...  
  
-Bon, d'accord.  
  
Ron poussa un "oui" de victoire.  
  
-Il y avait les quatre filles.  
  
-Et?  
  
-Et en fait, elles vont être des sortes de gardes du corps pour moi, voilà.  
  
-Quoi???  
  
-Oui, j'ai fait exactement la même tête que toi quand j'ai appris ça, dit Harry en voyant l'étonnement de Ron. Apparemment, elles font partie d'une très célèbre famille bannie du Monde des sorciers il y a un moment. Edelweiss, ça te dit quelque chose?  
  
Pour toute réponse, Ron ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction.  
  
-Ron?  
  
-Ce sont des... Edelweiss?  
  
-Pourquoi ça t'étonne tant que ça?  
  
-Oh... pour rien. C'est simplement que je pensais ne plus jamais entendre ce nom, c'est tout. C'était effectivement une famille très respectée et extrêmement puissante. Mon père m'en a parlé une fois. Je crois qu'il m'avait parlé d'une très vieille prophétie qui les concernait mais je suis incapable de la redire. Tu sais moi et ma mémoire défaillante...  
  
-Justement, Ron. La prophétie... c'est elles.  
  
-Ah bon?   
  
-Oui, elles ont pour mission de me protéger et de me... enfin... voilà quoi...  
  
Harry n'avait pas dit à Ron ce que Dumbledore lui avait annoncé en fin de cinquième année, et il préférait garder ça pour lui.  
  
-Oh, mais c'est géant ça! Tu te rends compte Harry! Tu vas avoir les quatre plus belles protectrices que j'aie jamais vu pour toi tout seul! J'en ai marre, c'est toujours à toi que ça arrive des trucs comme ça.  
  
-N'importe quoi! se défendit-il.  
  
-Eh, tu crois qu'on doit en parler à Hermione... ou alors on pourrait la faire poireauter un peu! Pour une fois que c'est elle qui ne saura pas quelque chose!  
  
-A mon avis, ça va être difficile de lui cacher. Dumbledore m'a désigné pour être leur "guide" à Poudlard donc...  
  
-C'est vrai? Super! Ca veut dire qu'elles vont nous suivre partout alors? Trop bien! s'exclama Ron joyeusement. Peut-être que grâce à d'autre présences féminines, Hermione nous mettra moins la pression pour les ASPIC et tout ça... Elles finiront peut-être par la rendre... humaine? Qui sait?  
  
Le lendemain matin, lorsque Harry, Ron, et Hermione sortirent de la Grande Salle pour se rendre en cours de Potions, les quatre supposées membres du CIS les attendaient. Flora fit un petit signe de la main à Harry qui s'approcha d'elles en souriant.  
  
-Salut Harry, dirent-elles d'une seule voix.  
  
-Salut. Oh... heum... Ron, Hermione, je vous présente Flora, Cerali, Teebalish et Corela Edelweiss, récita Harry.  
  
Hermione poussa un petit cri d'étonnement. Ron, lui, souriait bêtement. La jeune Gryffondor reprit rapidement ses esprits et ouvrit la bouche mais Harry fut plus rapide.  
  
-Chut, Hermione. Je t'expliquerai pendant le cours. Allez venez, je veux pas me coller une retenue dès le deuxième jour.  
  
Harry savait que pendant qu'ils descendaient tous aux cachots, Hermione devait faire preuve d'une grande maîtrise d'elle-même pour ne pas commencer à assomer Harry et les quatre filles d'un flot de questions ininterrompues. Heureusement pour elle, ils arrivèrent vite devant la salle de classe. Rogue sortit soudain de nulle part et fendit la foule de septième années, Serpentards et Gryffondors. Quand il arriva devant Harry et son groupe, il s'arrêta brusquement et un rictus qu'on aurait pu éventuellement qualifier de sourire glacial se dessina sur ses lèvres pincées.  
  
-Mesdemoiselles, dit-il en se tournant vers les quatre jeunes filles. Bienvenue.   
  
-Merci professeur, répondit aussitôt Carole sans ciller devant un air aussi froid. Le professeur Dumbledore nous a conseillé d'assister aux cours pour nous faire une idée du bon fonctionnement de cette école.   
  
-Oui, je suis au courant. Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine d'entrer...  
  
Elles entrèrent dans le cachot sombre et humide, suivies de Rogue et des autres élèves. Carole, Flora, Elisabeth et Claire prirent place aux côtés de Harry, Ron et Hermione. Aujourd'hui, ils allaient fabriquer une potion de Mémoire. Les quatre cousines assistèrent, curieuses, au mélange des différents ingrédients que Harry mettait dans son chaudron. Il raconta tout à Hermione qui semblait particulièrement intéressée. Carole était en train de recopier la recette de la potion sur son carnet (dans la monde moldu, elle avait toujours adoré écrire à la plume) lorsqu'elle sentit un regard posé sur elle. Elle releva lentement la tête et s'aperçut que ce regard appartenait au jeune homme blond qu'elles avaient vu à la gare. Il la fixait intensément, et Carole eut la désagréable impression d'être examinée en profondeur par ces yeux gris étincelants. Elle se tortilla sur sa chaise et tourna alors la tête vers Ron qui prononçait son nom.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu disais, Ron?   
  
-Rien. Je me demandais seulement pourquoi ce furet vous regardait comme ça.  
  
-Ron, on a quasiment le même âge, alors tutoie-moi, tu seras gentil.   
  
-Oh... oui bien sûr.  
  
-C'est qui?  
  
-Drago Malfoy. Une sale langue fourchue de Serpentard. Ce petit prétentieux ne peut pas blairer Harry depuis qu'il a refusé de lui serrer la main le premier jour de sa première année. Il détestait ma famile avant que je le connaisse parce que mon père est fasciné par les Moldus. Sa famille est comme il le répète tout le temps de "sang-pur" et méprise donc tous les sorciers issus de familles moldues, ce qui inclue évidemment Hermione. Tu comprendras donc qu'il ne porte pas notre petite bande dans son immonde coeur de pierre. Mais ça tombe bien parce que nous aussi on le déteste, lui et sa sale famille de traîtres.  
  
-De traîtres?  
  
-Oui. C'est bien connu que Lucius Malfoy, son père, est un Mangemort, grogna Ron avec un air de dégoût.  
  
-Un Mangemort?  
  
-Ah oui, c'est vrai que vous n'êtes pas au courant. Les Mangemorts sont tout simplement les partisans secrets de Tu-Sais-Qui, bref, rien que des petites ordures.  
  
-Oh... je vois.   
  
-Mr Weasley, je ne crois pas vous avoir autorisé à faire la causette pendant mon cours. La prochaine fois que je vous y reprends, ce sera 10 points de moins pour Gryffondor, tonna Rogue de son bureau en le foudroyant du regard.  
  
Ron se remit aussitôt au travail. Carole, elle se perdit dans ses pensées, oubliant même qu'elle pouvait lire dans celles des autres. Pourquoi l'avait-il dévisagé ainsi? Elle se tourna alors vers lui pour voir s'il la regardait encore. Dans la pénombre du cachot, elle distingua nettement le reflet des bougies dans ses yeux couleur de diamant de nouveau tournés vers elle. Cette même sensation étrange se forma au creux de son ventre, une sorte de malaise. Légèrement inquiète, elle préféra reporter son attention sur la potion qu'elle n'avait pas fini d'écrire et lorsque la cloche sonna, elle fut une des premières à sortir.   
  
-Dommage que vous ayez eu Potions en premier, dit Hermione pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la salle de Métamorphose, ça pourrait vous dégoûter des cours. Mais vous allez voir, les autres professeurs sont passionnants!   
  
Elisabeth s'était immédiatement bien entendue avec Hermione car elle aussi adorait étudier et apprendre.   
  
Elles bavardaient bruyamment dans les couloirs. Claire et Flora, plus faciles à distraire, plaisantaient avec Ron et écoutaient les anecdotes à propos de Rogue d'une oreille très attentive. Carole, elle, gardait le silence et fermait la marche avec Harry. Elles suivirent tous les cours de la journée avec intérêt, ayant appris tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le caractère des professeurs pendant les pauses et au déjeuner. Les élèves, au début étonnés de voir des membres du CIS converser aussi facilement avec Harry, Ron et Hermione, finirent par s'y habituer et même s'il leur brûlait les lèvres de leur poser plein de questions, l'avertissement de leurs professeurs à leur sujet annoncé la veille suffisait à les tenir à l'écart. Enfin, presque tous. A la fin de l'après-midi, alors qu'ils sortaient de la salle d'Histoire de la Magie, un flash lumineux aveugla le groupe Potter-Granger-Weasley-Edelweiss.   
  
-Salut Harry, s'exclama Colin Creevey, un admirateur de Harry de sizième année, en continuant des les mitrailler avec son appareil photo.   
  
-Salut Colin.  
  
-Mesdemoiselles les membres du Congrès, est-ce que je pourrais vous prendre toutes les quatre maintenant?  
  
Les quatre cousines se regardèrent, surprises, mais acceptèrent de poser pour Colin qui semblait être aux anges.  
  
-Vous accepteriez de m'accorder un interview?   
  
Flora allait ouvrir la bouche mais Carole la coupa.  
  
-Désolée, mais nous ne sommes pas autorisées à donner des interviews.   
  
La mine joviale de Colin se décomposa. Carole eut presque pitié de lui mais donner une interview serait certainement une belle occasion de faire mille et une gaffes de toutes sortes et que donc ça pouvait remettre en cause toute leur invention. De plus, elle se sentait tout à fait incapble de parler à Colin du CIS, dont elle ignorait l'existence jusqu'à la veille. Flora lança un regard noir à Carole mais s'abstint de tout commentaire.   
  
-Merci quand même, dit Colin d'une voix blanche avant de partir, l'air déçu.   
  
-Mais Carole, pourquoi tu ça Flora.  
  
-Flora, réfléchis un peu et tu trouveras sans peine, l'interrompit Elisabeth.  
  
Harry félicita Carole d'avoir réagi aussi rapidement.  
  
-Au fait, dit Hermione avant de partir pour sa chambre, vous pouvez venir dans ma chambre quand vous le voulez. La salle commune des Préfets-en-Chef est au troisième étage de la tour Ouest. Le mot de passe c'est... Protectorum, ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure.  
  
-Et celui de la salle commune de Gryffondor, poursuivit Ron, c'est...  
  
-Stradivarius, termina Carole. Parce que la Grosse Dame adore le violon.  
  
-Mais... comment...  
  
-Fais attention à ne pas penser trop fort, Ron. Tu es comme un livre ouvert pour moi, répondit Carole avec un sourire.  
  
Les joues de Ron n'auraient pas pu devenir aussi écarlates, et il était tellement honteux que ça lui monta jusqu'aux oreilles. Hermione éclata de rire mais se ravisa rapidement en prenant conscience que si Carole avait pu lire dans les pensées de Ron, elle pouvait tout aussi bien lire dans les siennes.   
  
-Merci de l'invitation, dit Claire. On sera ravies de venir vous rendre visite un de ces jours.   
  
-Bon, et si on allait manger? Je meurs de faim, moi! s'écria Flora en tirant Elisabeth par la manche.  
  
-Oui, on y va, répliqua Carole. Bon, ben, à demain, alors.  
  
-Oui, à demain, répondit Harry. Et est-ce que...  
  
-Et non, on ne mangera pas avec vous ce soir. Il faut qu'on parle, poursuivit Carole avec un clin d'oeil.  
  
Elles tournèrent alors les talons et disparurent au coin du couloir.  
  
-C'est effrayant de savoir que quelqu'un peut lire à travers vous, bégaya Ron.  
  
-Oui, effrayant, admit Harry. En fait, tu peux tout aussi bien rester muet comme une tombe qu'elle saura quand même ce que tu ne veux pas dire.  
  
-Moi, je trouve ça super intéressant! reprit Hermione. Ce pouvoir est très très rare et réservé aux sorciers particulièrement sages car il est si puissant qu'il ne faudrait pas qu'il tombe entre de mauvaises mains. D'après ce que j'ai lu là-dessus, on n'a pas vu de sorcier ou de sorcière avec un tel pouvoir depuis Isidore Falldrop qui vivait il y a presque trois siècles, conclua-t-elle. Mais, rassurez-vous, elle ne peut lire que les pensées fortes et éphémères qui nous passent par la tête au moment où elle est en face de nous. Pour examiner l'esprit plus profondément, et découvrir par exemple un secret que l'on cache, il lui faut se concentrer beaucoup plus. Et c'est un travail extrêmement fatiguant mentalement. Vous imaginez trier toutes les pensées d'un être humain? Il y en a tellement! Bref, vous n'avez pas trop de souci à vous faire. Et si un jour, vous arrivez devant elle et que ça ne va pas et que vous voulez le garder pour vous, il suffit de ne pas trop y penser. En effet, plus vous pensez à quelque chose, plus les ondes énergétiques que vous émettez sont fortes et plus elle peut les percevoir facilement.  
  
-Merci, pour le cours, Hermione, ironisa Ron en baillant. Tu pourrais presque remplacer le professeur Binns un jour!  
  
Hermione lui lança un regard furieux et détala en silence. Harry, lui, avait écouté attentivement tout ce qu'elle venait de dire et se promit de ne pas l'oublier.  
  
-Alors, comment vous avez trouvé cette journée? demanda Elisabeth en sirotant son thé.  
  
-J'ai trouvé ça super cool! avoua Claire, les yeux brillants. C'est vrai que j'aime pas trop l'école en général (Flora lui lança un regard apuyé) oui, enfin, que je déteste l'école en fait. Mais, là, c'est tellement différent! On apprend des trucs super intéressants et puis, il y a dix fois plus de pratique, même s'il faut écrire quand même...  
  
-T'as raison, moi, j'ai jamais su écrire à la plume! Bonjour les fautes et les ratures que j'ai fait en recopiant le cours de Métamorphose! dit Flora.  
  
-Oh, facile! s'exclama Elisabeth. Hermione m'a expliqué qu'il y avait un sort très simple pour effacer les ratures d'encre.  
  
Carole était restée plus ou moins silencieuse depuis le cours de Potions. Elle semblait réfléchir. Puis, elle réagit en entendant la remarque d'Elisabeth.  
  
-Justement, je viens de penser à un truc important. S'il faut qu'on passe toute une année à suivre des cours ou même en ne faisant rien, il va nous falloir des baguettes. Vous avez vu? Tout le monde en a une. Et dans tous les cours, on en a besoin, et à mon avis, elle sert aussi dans la vie de tous les jours. Nous, à part contrôler un des eléments, on ne sait pas faire grand chose. On ne va pas effacer les ratures sur les parchemins en le brûlant ou le cachant sous terre.   
  
-C'est vrai, j'avais pas pensé à ça... murmrura Claire.  
  
-Mais où est-ce qu'on trouve un marchand de baguettes magiques? demanda Flora.  
  
-Vous vous souvenez, on en a vu un sur le Chemin de Traverse, dit Elisabeth.   
  
-Oui, mais alors ça veut dire qu'on va devoir retourner à Londres pour en acheter? demanda Claire en se tournant vers Carole.  
  
-J'en sais rien, moi. D'ailleurs, je serais bien incapable de retourner à Londres d'ici. Je ne sais même pas où nous sommes!  
  
-Alors, y a pas trente-six solutions, conclua Claire. Il faut demander à Dumbledore.  
  
Carole acquiesca, prit un parchemin et écrivit quelques lignes avant d'envoyer Twister en messager. Celui-ci revint quelques minutes plus tard. Carole déplia le parchemin et lut à haute voix la réponse:  
  
-" Vous avez raison, une baguette vous sera plus que nécessaire mais je n'y avais pas pensé avant. Il y a plusieurs solutions. Soit vous retournez à Londres en balai (ce qui vous prendra un certain temps), mais ce que je vous conseille c'est d'utiliser la poudre de Cheminette. Venez me rejoindre dans mon bureau demain matin. Salutations. A.Dumbledore."  
  
C'est ainsi que nos quatre sorcières se retrouvèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse, le lendemain dans la matinée. Elles entrèrent aussitôt chez Ollivander's. La boutique était vide de clients mais un vieil homme courbé était en train de descendre d'une échelle aposée à une étagère au fond de la pièce. Elles ouvrirent toutes de grands yeux en constatant que la totalité des étagères et des rayons étaient remplie de centaines de petites boites fines et allongées, contenant probablement des baguettes magiques. M. Ollivander s'approcha d'elles.   
  
-Vous êtes bien matinales, mesdemoiselles. Que puis-je faire pour vous?  
  
-Nous sommes ici pour acheter des baguettes magiques, répondit Flora comme si c'était une évidence.   
  
-Pourtant, la rentrée est passée, et vous me semblez un peu vieilles pour être en première année.  
  
-Oui, mais, voyez-vous, récita Elisabeth, nous sommes des élèves de Beaux-Bâtons et lors de notre voyage, nos baguettes que nous avions soigneusement rangée dans une valise... enfin, bref, nous avons égaré la valise et... voilà.  
  
L'homme les regarda d'un air suspicieux mais finalement reprit son sourire.  
  
-Oui, oui, bien sûr. Alors, voyons... laquelle veut commencer?  
  
Claire s'approcha. M.Ollivander examina sa main en marmonnant des "très intéressant" presque inaudibles pendant que son mètre-ruban mesurait le corps de Claire tout seul. Puis il partit vers un rayon poussiéreux du fond et revint avec une boite noire qu'il posa sur le comptoir. Son regard était devenu mystérieux et on pouvait y lire une certaine excitation dissimulée lorsqu'il tendit la baguette à Claire. Celle-ci la prit dans sa main et aussitôt une fine pluis d'étincelles bleutées jaillit de l'extrémité. Le vendeur sourit de plus belle sans prononcer un seul mot. Il examina ensuite les mains d'Elisabeth, de Flora et de Carole. De leur baguette jaillit la même pluie d'étincelles, rouge chez Flora, verte chez Elisabeth et argentée chez Carole. Ollivander ne put alors cacher sa découverte et ses doutes se révélèrent exacts.  
  
-Eh bien, eh bien! Je crois que vous avez trouvé votre bonheur... mesdemoiselles Edelweiss, dit-il dans un murmure.  
  
Les quatre cousines se raidirent, affolées. Comment pouvait-il savoir?  
  
-Co... comment... bredouilla Carole.  
  
-Eh bien disons que les baguettes que j'ai été cherché sont ici depuis des lustres. C'est mon grand-père qui les avait fabriqué, vous rendez-vous compte? Et elles avaient été fabriquées pour une famille spéciale, les Edelweiss. Les baguettes des Edelweiss sont plus longues que la normale et sont toutes faites du même bois: l'ébène, qui fait un contraste judicieux avec la couleur immaculée de l'edelweiss. En examinant vos mains, je me suis dit que je devais rêver mais... il semblerait que la famille Edelweiss soit de retour. Des composants très peu utilisés à l'intérieur de vos baguettes... "Rouge et dent de dragon pour le Feu, Bleu et cheveu de sirène pour l'Eau, Vert et langue de serpent pour la Terre, Blanc et plume d'aigle doré pour le Vent". Cette phrase se répète dans ma famile depuis bien longtemps déjà et il semblait important de la retenir.   
  
L'homme s'arrêta un court instant. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur étrange, comme un mineur qui vient de trouver une filon d'or.   
  
-Mais je ne savais pas à quel point, reprit-il de plus belle. C'est vraiment un honneur pour moi que d'avoir offert les baguettes magiques des Sorcières Déesses.   
  
Les filles n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. Mais elles ne savaient pas quoi faire exactement. Il y avait le risque qu'à cause de cet "incident", toute la communauté des sorciers soit au courant de leur retour, et c'était précisément ce que voulait éviter Dumbledore. Mais comment être sûres que M.Ollivander garde le secret? Carole décida finalement de dire la vérité.  
  
-Monsieur, écoutez. Vous devez nous promettre de ne rien dire, déclara-t-elle d'un ton grave. Notre mission est top secrète et nous sommes là incognito.   
  
-Oui oui, bien sûr, je comprends! chuchota Ollivander comme s'il avait peur d'être entendu par quelqu'un. Ayez confiance, pas un mot là-dessus ne sortira de ma bouche, ajouta-t-il avec un léger clin d'oeil. Allez, partez maintenant avant que les clients ne commencent à arriver.  
  
Il les conduisit vers sa propre cheminée.   
  
-Merci, murmura Flora en s'avançant dans l'âtre, une poignée de poudre dans la main.   
  
On l'entendit prononcer "Bureau de Dumbledore, Poudlard". Puis elle jeta la poignée de poudre à ses pieds et disparut dans les flammes bleutées. Il ne restait que Carole. Elle se retourna vers M.Ollivander, une fois rentrée elle aussi dans la cheminée.  
  
-Au fait, ça fait combien pour le tout? demanda-t-elle en sortant son petit sac en velours rempli de Gallions.  
  
-Normalement ça devrait faire 28 gallions mais pour cette occasion exceptionnelle, on peut oublier l'argent, lança-t-il avec un sourire. Comme ça, je ne serai pas obligé de marquer vos noms sur mon livre de comptes, ce qui pourrait constituer une preuve... dangereuse...  
  
-Merci encore, monsieur, merci mille fois.  
  
-Oh, vous savez, pour réussir à nous débarrasser de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, quatre baguettes qui vous étaient de toute façon destinées, c'est peu cher payé, assura-t-il.  
  
-Au revoir, monsieur Ollivander, j'espère vous revoir un jour.   
  
-Moi aussi, et en de meilleures circonstances.  
  
-Ah, une dernière chose. Je ne doute pas de votre bonne foi, mais soyez certain que si vous parlez, nous le saurons aussitôt, murmura-t-elle avant de disparaître à son tour dans les flammes.  
  
-Bah alors, où vous étiez ce matin? demanda Ron au déjeuner.  
  
-Oh, on a juste été acheter nos baguettes magiques, répondit Flora avant de grimacer de douleur.   
  
Elisabeth venait "malencontreusement" de lui marcher sur le pied.  
  
-Quoi? Ca non plus on peut pas le dire? grogna-t-elle.  
  
Les trois Gryffondor leur lançèrent des regards perplexes.  
  
-Vous n'aviez pas de baguette magique? s'exclama Hermione.  
  
-Chut, Hermione, pas si fort! supplia Claire.  
  
-Non, mais c'est pas l'pire, continua Flora. On vient à peine de s'habituer à notre nouveau nom, enfin notre vrai nom de famille, qu'il faut encore en changer.  
  
-Ah bon, pourquoi?  
  
-Dumbledore trouve que c'est risqué. Si un élève le répète à ses parents, il se peut que ce soit des gens du Ministère ou qui connaissent la prophétie. Alors on doit changer de nom, expliqua Carole à voix basse.  
  
-Et alors? Ca donne quoi maintenant? demanda Harry en mordant dans sa cuisse de poulet.  
  
-Moi, c'est Flora Livelyspark... (Vive-étincelle)  
  
-Cerali Tidalwave... poursuivit Claire. (Raz-de-marée)  
  
-Teebalish Greenshaft, annonça fièrement Elisabeth. (Puits-vert)  
  
- Et Corela Ravenstorm, pour vous servir. (Corbeau-de-Tempête) Sinon, à part ça, on a d'autres nouvelles. Hermione, je sais que tu es la meilleure élève de Poudlard (les joues de celle-ci se mirent à rosir). C'est pour ça que je me demandais si tu ne pouvais pas nous apprendre quelques sortilèges utiles, quelques sorts. Enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas bien sûr!   
  
-Ah non, pas du tout au contraire! s'écria-t-elle joyeusement. On commence quand? Où? Disons dans ma chambre, tous les mardis et vendredi soirs, de 20h à 21h! proposa-t-elle comme si elle avait déjà tout prévu d'avance.  
  
-C'est d'accord! dit Elisabeth qui paraissait ravie. Mais tu es sûre que ça va aller? Avec les examens et tout ça?  
  
Hermiona balaya ce problème d'un revers de main.  
  
-T'inquiète pas, ça ira. Et puis, si jamais je suis vraiment trop débordée un jour, on annulera et puis c'est tout.  
  
-Merci, Hermione, insista Claire.  
  
-Pas de quoi, répondit Hermione en lui adressant un sourire.  
  
-Attention, vous vous engagez sans connaître les risques, s'empressa de les avertir Ron. Elle peut être vraiment diabolique parfois et sacrément énervante. J'ai déjà testé.  
  
-Vous faites quoi cet après-midi? coupa Harry.  
  
-On va à la Bibliothèque, répondit Elisabeth avec un sourire rêveur aux lèvres.  
  
-Oui. Pour soi-disant nous "instruire", soupira Flora qui n'avait pas l'air de partager le même point de vue que sa cousine.  
  
Et c'est ainsi que les quatre cousines commençèrent leur nouvelle vie. La journée, elles variaient entre la bibliothèque et les cours. Le mardi et le vendredi soir, elles retrouvaient Hermione pour apprendre, mais en pratique cette fois, domaine dans lequel par ailleurs elles excellaient. Elisabeth la trouvait merveilleuse et lui conseilla vivement de devenir professeur. Pendant leur temps libre, elles se séparaient souvent. Elisabeth préférait rester à la Bibliothèque ou prendre des cours supplémentaires avec Hermione tandis que Flora et Claire montaient dans la tour de Gryffondor et jouaient des parties interminables d'échecs avec Ron et Harry.   
  
Carole, elle, oscillait entre les deux. Mais parfois, elle allait se balader seule dans le parc du château, juste pour sentir la brise d'automne lui caresser le visage ou bavarder avec un écureuil. Elle se mettait parfois à réfléchir sur leur mission et se demandait pourquoi elle semblait être la seule à y penser de temps en temps. Elle voulait agir, bouger, faire quelque chose, au lieu d'attendre. Et même si la vie d'élève à Poudlard n'était pas de tout repos, elle avait l'impression que quelque chose lui manquait.   
  
Un jour de début d'octobre où elle était assise au bord du lac à contempler sa surface ridée par le vent, elle se mit tout à coup à penser à après, quand leur destin serait accompli. Qu'allaient-elles faire? Revenir dans leur ancien monde et retrouver leur vie d'avant avec toute leur famille avec laquelle elles ne pourraient même pas partager ce qu'elles avaient vécu? Ou rester ici? Mais pour faire quoi? Autant de questions auxquelles elle ne pouvait répondre et qui se promenaient dans son esprit. Tout à coup, elle entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher. Elle était appuyée contre le tronc d'un arbre qui faisait face au lac et entouré de buissons, l'inconnu qui arrivait ne pouvait donc pas la voir. Carole tourna vivement la tête en direction de la silhouette qui s'assit sur un rocher à quelques mètres d'elle. C'était Harry. Carole s'en étonna. Elle n'avait jamais vu Harry sans Ron, comme s'ils étaient inséparables.  
  
-Harry! s'exclama-t-elle en levant la main pour qu'il la voit.   
  
Celui-ci sursauta en entendant quelqu'un l'appeler. Il s'était cru complètement seul. Lorsqu'il repéra enfin que cette voix appartenait à Carole, il soupira de soulagement. Celle-ci se leva et vint le rejoindre sur son rocher.  
  
-Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?  
  
-Je pourrais te retourner la question.  
  
-J'étais là pour réfléchir, être au calme, toute seule...  
  
-Pareil que moi, en fait, remarqua Harry en souriant. Je viens toujours ici pour m'échapper du château et ce sont les rares moments où je peux être seul et tranquille. Quand j'ai besoin de souffler et de réfléchir...  
  
Carole acquiesca de la tête.  
  
-Je comprends très bien ce que tu veux dire.  
  
Harry continuait de sourire. Dès la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il avait su qu'ils avaient le même genre de caractère, et c'était d'elle qu'il était le plus proche par rapport à ses autres cousines. Le problème qui l'avait amené ici était purement personnel, mais d'un autre côté il avait envie de lui en parler. Il s'était senti incapable d'en parler à Ron et c'était le seul ami vraiment proche avec qui il aurait pu discuter de ça. Alors, à la limite, pourquoi ne pas en parler à quelqu'un de plus neutre, d'extérieur, mais en qui il avait confiance?  
  
-Corela, tu crois que tu peux garder un secret?  
  
Celle-ci approuva gravement de la tête mais elle avait un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Harry prit une grande inspiration.  
  
-J'ai... enfin... je... bredouilla-t-il pour toute explication.  
  
-C'est à propos d'Hermione, c'est ça?  
  
Harry ouvrit des yeux étonnés et ses joues s'empourprèrent tu...?  
  
-Je pourrais te faire la même remarque qu'à Ron l'autre jour... répondit-elle. Tu y pensais tellement fort que j'ai su ce qui t'amenait là avant même que je t'appelle. Je suis désolée... je ne voulais pas... enfin ce sont tes affaires. Donc, je suis bien contente que tu aies pris l'initiative de m'en parler, sinon je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait de cette information exceptionnelle qui ne me regarde en rien. Enfin, j'arrête de parler. Je t'écoute.  
  
-Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. C'est bizarre. Pourquoi elle? Pourquoi maintenant? J'arrive même pas à répondre à ces simples questions!  
  
-On s'en fiche.  
  
Harry lui lança un regard perplexe.  
  
-Quoi?  
  
-Je veux dire... On s'en fiche que tu n'arrives pas à répondre à ces questions. Elles ne sont pas si importantes que ça. Souvent, on ne sait pas pourquoi et ça vient quand même. Et c'est ça le plus beau. Tu la connais depuis l'âge de 11 ans. C'est ta meilleure amie et vous avez vécu beaucoup de trucs ensemble. Je pense que tu viens simplement de te rendre compte qu'elle pourrait devenir plus qu'une amie en réalisant à quel point tu tiens à elle, c'est tout. Et c'est normal. Et puis, vous avez tous les deux grandi et elle est devenue un jeune fille très mignonne donc tout s'explique...  
  
Harry n'en revenait pas. En quelques phrases, elle venait de donner une explication aux sentiments qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre.  
  
-Je... merci...   
  
-Oh, mais de rien. J'adore aider les gens dans leurs problèmes affectifs. C'est ma spécialité, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil. Mais maintenant, la vraie question c'est... Faut-il faire quelques chose? Et si oui, comment?  
  
-Oui, je sais. Mais justement, là aussi je bloque. Et puisque tu es là, et que tu as l'air très douée en la matière, j'aurais besoin de conseils.  
  
Carole passa sa main dans ses cheveux et se mit à tortiller ses boucles blondes entre ses doigts, signe d'intense réflexion.  
  
-Tu ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire, n'est-ce pas?  
  
-Non, répondit sincèrement Harry.  
  
Carole leva les yeux vers lui.  
  
-Est-ce que tu as confiance en moi? Et sois franc.  
  
Harry soutint son regard.  
  
-Oui. Mais, pourquoi tu me demandes ça?  
  
-A mon avis, tu dois agir. Rien ne t'en empêche et je vois que tes sentiments sont vrais alors... faut foncer, mon gars!  
  
-Oui, mais comment? Je... je n'ai jamais vraiment...  
  
-C'est là que j'entre en action, murmura Carole en esquissant un sourire.   
  
-Toi?  
  
-Oui. Ne pas savoir comment faire, c'est des mythos. On sait toujours comment faire... à une seule condition.  
  
-Laquelle? demanda Harry, qui semblait boire ses paroles.  
  
-La clé, c'est de savoir si l'autre personne pense la même chose que toi, conclut Carole, triomphante.  
  
-Ah oui, je vois, dit Harry qui ressentait une vague honte à ne rien connaître sur ce genre de sujet. Mais toi dans l'histoire, tu interviens où?  
  
-Moi, je vais faire l'intermédiaire. Toi, occupes-toi seulement de réfléchir à comment tu vas lui dire et surtout à prendre confiance en toi pour l'action elle-même. Allez, faut que j'y aille, s'exclama-t-elle en se levant.   
  
Harry trouvait cette situation très bizarre. Il venait d'avouer à quelqu'un ses sentiments pour Hermione et ses difficultés pour y faire face, à une fille qu'il connaissait depuis un mois, qui plus est. Mais le plus étrange, c'est qu'il ne se sentait pas aussi mal à l'aise qu'il aurait pensé. Peut-être parce c'était justement à Carole qu'il l'avait dit. En tout cas, un poids venait de se décharger de ses épaules car il n'était plus seul, d'une certaine manière à connaître son secret et que la personne avec qui il le partageait maintenant avait promis de l'aider. 


	8. La grande idée de Corela

Chapitre 6: La grande idée de Corela  
  
Evidemment, dès que Carole revint au château, elle envoya un message télépathique à ses cousines qui rappliquèrent aussitôt dans sa chambre pour écouter avec attention son récit.  
-C'est génial! s'écria Claire avant de hurler parce que Flora venait de faire tomber son thé brûlant sur sa robe.  
-Oh la la! Excuse-moi, Claire...bafouilla Flora en tentant d'éponger le liquide avec sa propre manche. Mais tu comprends, c'est un sacré choc!  
-Eh oui, Flora, il faut te faire une raison. C'est pas toi qu'il a choisi, dit Elisabeth calmement. Et donc, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire?  
-J'ai besoin de vous, évidemment, répondit Carole. Ou au moins de toi, poursuivit-t-elle en se tournant vers Elisabeth. Tu es la plus proche d'Hermione. Il faut que tu gagnes sa confiance et ensuite, tu lui parles de tes problèmes amoureux... et avec un peu de chance, elle te parlera des siens et on sera fixées. Si ça marche mais que ce n'est pas Harry, c'est mort. Si ça marche et que c'est Harry, c'est gagné!  
-Et si c'était effectivement Harry mais que le plan avec Babeth ça foire? On fait comment pour savoir? demanda Flora.  
-On passe au plan B, c'est-à-dire, je vais tout lui raconter et on verra bien ce qu'elle en pense, en espérant qu'elle n'ira pas tout redire à Harry après, reprit Carole avec un sourire satisfait.  
-C'est pas comme si t'avais prévu tout, déjà! dit Claire en réprimant un fou rire. -Autre chose. Ron. Il ne sait rien. Et vu que c'est son meilleur ami, il serait sûrement vexé s'il apprenait ça par quelqu'un d'autre (elle lança un regard entendu à Flora), donc pas de gaffes s'il vous plaît.  
-Ah! c'est cool, ça! Une mission top secrète! Enfin une aventure! s'écria Flora dont les yeux s'étaient mis à pétiller.  
-Exactement ce que je me disais, avoua Carole. Y a plus qu'à espérer que la révélation de Harry soit réciproque. Sinon, on aura à traiter un cas de chagrin d'amour et en plus, je passerai pour une incapable.  
-T'inquiète pas, ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre, la rassura Elisabeth. Oh! Vite! Il est presque 20h! On va rater le début de notre séance! Elle se levèrent toutes d'un bond et se rendirent devant le tableau qui gardait l'entrée de la salle commune des Préfèts-en-Chefs.  
-Ah oui, j'oubliais, souffla Carole avant que Claire ne prononce le mot de passe, Harry pense qu'il n'y a que moi au courant. Vous, vous ne savez rien, compris?  
Elles acquiescèrent en silence.  
-Protectorum, reprit Claire.  
Le panneau pivota et elles entrèrent dans la salle commune. Hermione était assise dans le canapé en face de la cheminée et écrivait sur un carnet. Dès qu'elle aperçut les Edelweiss, elle arrêta d'écrire et rangea en vitesse le carnet dans son sac posé à côté d'elle.  
-Salut, les filles! lança-t-elle joyeusement. Prêtes pour un cours supplémentaire? Ce soir, j'avais pensé vous apprendre à préparer la potion de Polynectar et après on verra le sortilège de Lévitation et d'Attraction.  
Les cinq jeunes filles s'assirent sur le tapis devant le feu de cheminée et Hermione leur dicta la préparation du Polynectar tout en racontant comment, en deuxième année, elle avait fabriqué cette potion pour que Harry et Ron se transforment en Crabbe et Goyle afin qu'ils interrogent Malfoy sur l'héritier de Serpentard qui était le seul à pouvoir entrer dans la Chambre des Secrets et maîtriser le basilic enfermé dedans.  
-Mais pourquoi Malfoy? demanda Claire, incrédule. Ca aurait pu être n'importe qui!  
-Oui, mais il s'avère que la famille Malfoy est à Serpentard depuis des siècles et Drago avait l'air bien au courant de l'histoire, d'autant plus que même s'il n'était pas l'héritier, il se conduisait comme si c'était le cas et son comportement face aux Moldus était tout à fait et est toujours d'ailleurs, dans la lignée des volontés de Salazar Serpentard, déclara Hermione, un voile de dégoût passant dans ses yeux. Après on a su que c'était Voldemort le véritable héritier. On s'était trompé mais ça ne change rien puisque Malfoy père est l'un de ses serviteurs les plus fidèles.  
Pour changer de sujet, en voyant la mine déconfite des cousines lorsqu'elles avaient entendu le nom de Voldemort, Hermione décida de passer aussitôt à la pratique. Pour le sortilège de Lévitation, aucun problème, elles y arrivèrent du premier coup. Pour celui d'Attraction, Elles se servirent tout d'abord de chose légères, comme des plumes. Puis, elles passèrent aux coussins. Et enfin, à tous les objets qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. Hermione était très satisfaite. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les féliciter tellement elle les trouvait brillantes, tandis que les filles lui renvoyaient la pareille tellement elles la trouvaient parfaite comme professeur.  
L'heure terminée, elles remontèrent dans leur tour et allèrent se coucher. Carole se glissa dans ses draps soyeux et son cerveau se mit aussitôt à bouillonner. Elles repensa aux paroles d'Hermione de la première partie du cours. En réalité, elle ne pensait qu'à ça depuis. Et plus elle y pensait, plus sa détermination croissait. Une idée folle était en train de germer. Mais au lieu de réfléchir plus longtemps et de se casser la tête pour rien, elle fit comme si de rien n'était, et laissa cet embryon d'idée dans un coin de son esprit, sachant qu'il grandirait beaucoup mieux tout seul et que lorsqu'il serait enfin mûr, il lui reviendrait en mémoire le moment venu. Pendant les jours qui suivirent, elle passa parfois à la Bibliothèque, pour rechercher des informations dont elle avait besoin. Mais pour échafauder son plan, elle devait confirmer ce qu'elle savait déjà et surtout avoir connaissance de quelques anecdotes qui pourraient lui servir sur le sujet. Elle essaya donc de découvrir tout cela en silence. Après tout, pourquoi avoir un pouvoir unique si on n'en s'en servait même pas? C'est ainsi que pendant les déjeuners ou autres moments où elle se trouvait en compagnie des Ron, Hermione ou Harry, elle restait silencieuse. Les autres pensaient simplement qu'elle était ailleurs, comme souvent. Ce qui n'était pas exactement faux. Mais au lieu d'être dans un autre monde ou dans sa tête à imaginer quelque chose, elle s'immiscait dans celle des autres. Elle apprit par l'intermédaire d'un livre que le pouvoir qu'elle possédait de lire dans les pensées pouvait être bien plus utile qu'elle ne le pensait au début. En effet, en se concentrant bien, elle était capable de rentrer dans l'esprit des gens et de chercher, rien que par la force mentale, une information particulière. Le problème est que c'était extrêmement éreintant mentalement. Et après seulement quelques minutes, elle devait s'arrêter pour ne pas s'évanouir de fatigue. Mais Carole connaissait ses limites. Elle n'attira donc pas trop l'attention sur son attitude bizarre et fit de son mieux pour rester naturelle et avoir des moments de relaxation pour régénérer son énergie mentale.  
Finalement, au bout d'une semaine d'efforts acharnés, elle décida qu'elle avait toutes les cartes en main. Elle laissa donc son plan se peaufiner tout seul pendant son sommeil. C'est ainsi que le samedi 12 octobre, lorsque Flora frappa à la porte de sa chambre, une Carole toute souriante lui ouvrit.  
-Tiens, eh bien, t'as l'air d'avoir bien dormi, on dirait! s'exclama Flora en regardant d'un air étonné sa cousine.  
-Comme une marmotte, oui. Et ce genre de sommeil paradoxal est excellent pour faire cogiter le cerveau, il paraît, annonça Carole en agrandissant son sourire.  
-Toi, tu as quelque chose à nous dire, assura Flora avant de s'assoir dans le canapé devenu bleu nuit. Je connais ce regard et ce sourire. -Oui. Mais j'attends que les autres arrivent pour.  
-Pour dire quoi? demanda Claire qui venait d'entrer par la porte restée ouverte.  
-Bonjour tout le monde, poursuivit Elisabeth.  
Elles s'assirent toutes les deux aux côtés de Flora, en face de Carole. Celle-ci prit une profonde inspiration et ses cousines remarquèrent aussitôt l'éclat de malice et de détermination qui brillaient anormalement dans ses yeux bleus.  
-J'ai un plan. Un super plan d'enfer. Quelque chose de très tordu, mais qui peut nous aider grandement dans notre mission. Notre vraie mission je veux dire, pas le couple Harry-Hermione.  
-Vas-y, on t'écoute.  
-Surtout ne m'interrompez pas avant que j'aie fini. Vous allez sûrement réagir énergiquement, mais de toute façon, ma décision est prise donc toutes vos protestations ne serviront à rien.  
-Oui, oui... d'accord, on promet... dit Claire en lançant un regard perplexe et légèrement teinté d'inquiétude à ses deux voisines.  
-Bon. Alors voilà. Je ne sais pas vous mais moi, j'en ai marre de ne rien faire. De ne rien faire dans le sens où on est ici à vivre notre petite vie tranquille alors que d'un moment à un autre, Voldemort peut arriver et tenter une attaque, et qu'on ne serait pas du tout préparées. J'ai donc décidé d'essayer de me renseigner par moi-même. Flora, Claire et Elisabeth étaient pendues à ses lèvres, immobiles et silencieuses, mesurant chacune de ses paroles.  
-Excuse-moi de te couper, murmura Flora.  
-Non, vas-y, je vois que ce n'est pas pour me crier dessus donc tu peux parler.  
-Je veux dire, enfin, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Je pense aussi qu'il faut tenter quelque chose et pas seulement attendre que le "Grand Jour" nous tombe dessus. On pourrait donc réfléchir toutes ensemble à une idée.  
-Je ne suis absolument pas contre que vous trouviez d'autres trucs à réaliser, mais... moi, j'ai déjà trouvé quelque chose et... malheureusement, elle ne peut être accomplie que par une seule personne, pas par quatre en même temps.  
-Ok. Alors, dis-nous.  
-Voilà. Je vais séduire Drago Malfoy et ainsi obtenir de lui des nouvelles intéressantes sur les faits et gestes de Voldemort.  
Et ce que redoutait Carole arriva. Elles se mirent toutes les trois à crier dans toutes les sens en fronçant les sourcils d'indignation. Les répliques fusaient de partout.  
-Mais enfin Carole, coment peux-tu imaginer faire ça? fulmina Elisabeth.  
-Il est l'ennemi public de Harry! tonna Claire.  
-Il est la méchanceté et le mépris par excellence! protesta Flora. Carole attendit sagement plusieurs minutes qu'elles se soient calmées pour reprendre son explication.  
-Oui, je sais tout ça, comme si je n'y avais pas pensé avant! Croyez-moi, j'ai retourné le problème dans tous les sens et je n'ai trouvé que cette solution. C'est ce qu'a dit Hermione sur Malfoy l'autre jour, quand elle parlait du Polynectar. Elle a dit que les Malfoy étaient une des familles les plus proches de Voldemort. J'en ai logiquement déduit qu'ils devaient savoir des choses que la plupart des gens ignorent vu que les Mangemorts exécutent ses ordres. On aurait peût-être pu le forcer, mais... si l'opération ne marchait pas, les conséquences pourraient être graves, alors qu'en le séduisant, je ne risque rien. Si ça ne marche pas, j'abandonne et c'est tout. Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, Flora, je ne changerai pas d'avis. Mais je voulais vous prévenir. Je peux avoir besoin de vous. A n'importe quel moment.  
-Et tu peux compter sur moi, déclara fermement Elisabeth. On doit prendre les choses en main et agir. Carole a trouvé une idée. Bizarre et complètement inattendue, j'avoue, mais brillante. Elle jeta un un coup d'oeil impérieux aux deux plus jeunes qui continuaient de faire plus ou moins des grimaces.  
-On sera avec toi, annonça finalement Claire. Même si je n'approuve pas totalement. C'est vrai qu'au moins toi tu as eu une idée alors que nous, enfin en tout cas pour ma part, je n'y avais même pas encore réellement pensé.  
Carole sourit puis se tourna vers Flora. Celle-ci fronçait toujours les sourcils et ses yeux étaient devenus plus ternes que d'habitude.  
-Flora, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Carole en s'agenouillant devant elle. Tu ne veux pas m'aider? Tu crois que j'en suis incapble ou tu penses carrément que c'est une idée stupide?  
-Rien de tout ça, j'te rassure. C'est juste que c'est quand même... dangereux, lâcha-t-elle au prix d'un grand effort. J'ai... je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ou qu'il te fasse du mal.  
-Flora, regarde-moi. Qui ne risque rien n'a rien. Notre destinée n'est pas commune, je dirais même exceptionnelle d'une certaine manière. Alors on ne peut agir qu'exceptionnellement. Vu ce qu'on doit accomplir, nos actions ne peuvent être comparables. Flora prit alors la main de Carole dans la sienne et la serra très fort. Elle renifla un coup puis sourit. Claire et Elisabeth se joignirent aussi à la poignée de main mutuelle.  
Après ce moment d'émotion fortes, Claire en vint logiquement à la pratique et la bonne humeur revint vite dans la chambre.  
-Notre petite Carole qui va séduire un Serpentard, le plus inaccessible, le pire, en fait. Ca va être bizarre. Tu comptes t'y prendre comment? demanda Elisabeth, visiblement intéressée.  
-Ron m'a dit que les trois quarts des filles de sixième et septième année étaient déjà tombées dans son piège, reconnut Flora. -Je pense qu'il est lui-même le piège, rectifia Claire avec un clin d'oeil malicieux.  
-Bon, d'accord, il est pas trop mal dans son genre, pousuivit Flora. Mais, en y réfléchissant, je ne l'ai jamais vraiment regardé... je veux dire examiner, prendre le temps de tout voir.  
Carole se rendit compte à cet instant qu'elle était dans le même cas. Seuls les souvenirs encore vivaces de son intense regard gris parvenait à se matérialiser dans son esprit. Elle se sentit tout à coup idiote. Elle allait devoir réussi à plaire à quelqu'un qui a) avait un caractère apparemment exécrable, b) était un allié potentiel de l'ennemi, et c) à qui elle n'avait jamais adressé la parole. -Comme c'est quand même un travail d'équipe, je voudrais avoir vos conseils sur la manière dont je devrais m'y prendre, dit Carole.  
-Commence petit à petit à parler avec lui et à le connaître, commença Elisabeth.  
-Tout en restant séductrice. Ne lui parle pas comme à un ami, poursuivit Flora.  
-Et une fois que tu le sens, fais-lui le numéro de la femme fatale, conclut Claire, les yeux brillants.  
Elles hochèrent toutes les trois la tête d'un air approbateur en se regardant.  
-Mais je... enfin... je n'ai jamais... fait ça! s'écria Carole, surprise par l'audace de ses propres cousines.  
-T'as toujours eu des talents de comédienne, assura Flora, tu réussiras à coup sûr. De toute façon, on a promis qu'on t'aiderait. Et crois-moi, maintenant que j'ai enfin digéré le truc, j'ai des tas d'idées qui me viennent. On va faire de toi une arme de séduction irrésistible!  
Elles éclatèrent toutes de rire. Carole se sentait beaucoup mieux à présent. Sachant ses cousines à 100% de son côté et prêtes à s'investir, sa détermination reprit encore un peu plus de force.  
  
Quand elles avaient annoncé la nouvelle à Harry, Ron et Hermione, ils s'étaient d'abord mis dans une rage folle, comme elles s'y attendaient. Harry avait peur pour Carole, Ron avait plutôt insisté sur la "traîtrise" qu'elle allait commettre, et Hermione avait quant à elle un très mauvais préssentiment. Mais devant l'implacable volonté qui soudait maintenant les quatre Edelweiss et la force tranquille perceptible qui émanait de Carole, ils n'avaient pu que se résigner, non sans protestations, bien entendu.  
Quant à Dumbledore et Soria, qui passaient la plupart de leur temps ensemble, elles ne les avaient tout simplement pas mis au courant, estimant qu'elles étaient assez grandes pour entreprendre quelque chose toutes seules, et se disant que de toute façon, ils le remarqueraient bien assez tôt. 


	9. Opération Séduction

Salut les gens! Alors beh voilà le euh... je sais plus combientième chapitre, 7ème je crois bien!  
  
Cixy: Merci merci bicou! Si tu veux un balai avec une conscience j'connais une boutique pas très loin de chez moi, mais attention, c'est pas donné! Et puis les gallions de nos jours, c'est assez dur de s'en procurer! Et le contrôle 'un Elément c'est en option bien sûr!  
  
Bonne lecture à tous!  
  
Chapitre 7: Opération Séduction  
  
Le week-end suivant promettait d'être chargé. Claire avait d'ores et déjà prévu une sortie shopping à Pré-au-Lard tandis qu'Elisabeth s'était discrètement occupée d'effectuer des recherches sur le sujet et avait organisé avec Flora des sortes de "cours de séduction" pour la pauvre Carole qui maintenant subissait, mais toujours avec bonne humeur, l'élan de motivation de leur petit groupe.  
  
-Le plus important au début, c'est l'attitude, déclara Elisabeth en lisant ses notes. -Oui, et ça inclue donc forcément le physique, continua Flora. C'est ton apparence qu'il va remarquer en premier, et crois-moi, même pour la suite, ça restera primordial. -Oh oui, et aussi ne pas oublier le... le... le quoi? Flora, qu'est-ce que t'as écrit comme mot? J'comprends rien. Flora se pencha vers les feuilles de sa cousine.  
-Regard! Eh achète-toi des lunettes, ma vieille!  
-Excuse-moi, mais c'est plutôt ton écriture qui est à revoir! s'exclama Elisabeth. T'as vu ces pattes de mouche? Pas étonnant que je puisse pas déchiffrer!  
-Bon, vous arrêtez toutes les deux! s'écria Carole, assise en face d'elles. -Oui, donc... le regard, ne jamais oublier mais ça, ça doit être automatique. Une des armes les plus efficaces. Les émotions passent dans les yeux. Mais pour toi, pas de problème, je sais que tu sais déjà l'utiliser, conclut Flora avec un clin d'oeil.  
Elle fut interrompue par Claire qui déboula par la porte laissée entrouverte.  
-Bon, allez, les filles, on y va! Et habillez-vous chaudement, il gèle dehors! débita-t-elle en leur lançant leurs capes doublées, leurs écharpes, et leurs gants à la figure.  
  
Claire avait déjà été faire son inspection à Pré-au-Lard la veille alors que ses cousines n'y avaient encore jamais mis les pieds. Elle les guida d'un pas sûr vers le quartier commerçant et entra d'emblée dans une boutique appelée "Underskin". En voyant les mannequins en plastique bouger et faire la pose en sous-vêtements, Carole ne put s'empêcher de rougir. -On va commencer par les sous-vêtements, murmura Claire. -On avait remarqué, répliqua Flora en souriant. Donc, je suppose que tu as déjà fait une liste de ce qu'il faut.  
-Exact, répondit Claire en les entraînant vers un rayon de lingerie fine. Il va te falloir des ensembles sexy mais qui restent de bon goût.  
-Nan, mais attends, il n'a pas de vision au rayon X dans le regard, intervint Carole. Il ne les verra jamais ces ensembles!  
-Il n'a pas besoin de les voir, seulement de les deviner, chuchota Claire d'un air mystérieux. Et crois-moi, puisqu'il faut renouveler toute ta garde-robe, autant y aller jusqu'au bout. Et puis, c'est juste au cas où.  
Carole ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle n'avait pas imaginer s'investir jusque là. Mais Claire ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir. Sous les conseils de ses cousines, elle essaya différents modèles, en soie, en satin, en coton, en dentelle... Elle ressortirent enfin du magasin trois quarts d'heure plus tard, Flora portant fièrement le sac contenant leurs achats. A l'intérieur, il y avait cinq ensembles différents et deux nuisettes en soie, toujours "juste au cas o" selon Claire qui restait prévoyante. Puis, elles se dirigèrent vers les boutiques de prêt-à-porter. L'après-midi s'avéra plutôt comique, puisque les vêtements qu'essayait Carole n'étaient absolument pas son style habituel, même s'ils lui allaient à ravir selon ses cousines qui ne manquaient pas une seule occasion de la complimenter tout en éclatant de rire l'instant d'après.  
En s'asseyant sur son canapé le soir venu, Carole émit un énorme baillement de fatigue. Elle contempla les sacs qui gisaient à ses pieds, remplis de nouvelles fringues qu'elle allait devoir porter. Elle avait même craqué sur une paire de bottes à talons noires qu'elle n'aurait jamais acheté si ce n'était pas pour cette mission un peu spéciale.  
  
Carole continuait à prendre des cours avec ses cousines comme professeurs et elles suivaient également ceux d'Hermione sans oublier les cours normaux de la journée, ce qui ne leur laissait que de rares moments de détente et de liberté.  
Un soir qu'elles se réunissaient comme d'habitude dans la chambre de Carole, Elisabeth prit la parole en premier:  
-J'ai un truc important à vous dire.  
Elles s'interrompirent toutes les trois et tournèrent la tête vers elle.  
-C'est à propos d'Hermione.  
-Hermione?  
-Oui, le truc avec Harry, insista Elisabeth en voyant leur regard perplexe.  
-Ahhh! D'accord! s'exclama Flora. Alors?  
-Oui, raconte! s'écria Claire.  
-Oh mon dieu! J'avais presque oublié! dit Carole en se tapant le front. On est tellement absorbées dans notre nouvelle "mission" qu'on a laissé tombé le chagrin d'amour de Harry!  
-Mais pas moi, continua Elisabeth avec un sourire. Ecoutez, j'ai fait ce qu'on avait prévu. J'ai commencé à lui parler de problèmes personnels et je.  
-Quels problèmes personnels? demanda Flora, faussement étonnée.  
-Oh, j'ai inventé un truc sur la famille qui me manquait, enfin bon, j'ai pas totalement inventé mais disons que j'ai bien dramatisé! Enfin bref, ça a marché. Elle m'a consolé, tout ça, et puis, quand je lui ai demandé si elle avait quelque chose à me dire aussi et que je pouvais l'aider etc, elle a dit "d'accord". Alors moi, tout de suite, j'ai bien ouvert l'oreille.  
-Oui, et? Ben, vas-y dis! C'est bon ou pas? demanda Claire qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.  
-Ben, disons que... enfin, elle m'a parlé de ses peurs pour les ASPIC, qu'elle était beaucoup moins sûre d'elle qu'elle en avait l'air etc etc.  
-Quoi??? hurla Carole. Mais... mais... -Oui, je sais, c'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais! Je crois pas qu'elle ait vu que j'étais un peu déçue mais... -Alors tu crois que ça veut dire... enfin que c'est négatif ou pas?  
-J'en sais rien. Peut-être que c'est quelque chose qu'elle n'était pas encore prête de dire.  
-Moi, je sais pourquoi, annonça Flora calmement. Tu lui a parlé de problèmes psychologiques donc elle t'a parlé de problèmes psychologiques aussi, c'est logique. A mon avis, si tu veux qu'elle dévoile ses pensées amoureuses, tu dois d'abord te confier sur le même sujet. Et là, elle verra que tu lui fais confiance donc elle fera pareil.  
-Mais... pourquoi tu ne nous l'a pas dit plus tôt?  
-Bah... je ne savais pas que Babeth allait pas enchaîner direct sur le sujet! Et puis, c'est peut-être mieux comme ça. Si tu avais fait ça, elle aurait trouvé ça louche. Mais maintenant c'est bon, je pense. -Elle a raison, voyons le bon côté des choses, dit Claire.  
-Mais qu'est-ce que je vais lui raconter moi? s'alarma Elisabeth. -Bah, t'inventes! dit Flora.  
-T'es intelligente, t'as pas besoin de nous pour trouver quelque chose, reprit Carole.  
Elisabeth sembla se contenter de ce compliment et hocha la tête en silence.  
-Alors, à qui le tour? demanda-t-elle.  
-A moi! cria Claire. Bon, j'ai revu mes notes aujourd'hui et je pense que t'es fin prête, Carole. On va pouvoir passer à la partie "pratique"!  
-Super! dit Flora. Bon, alors avec Claire on s'est dit que fallait commencer fort. -C'est-à-dire? demanda Carole, légèrement inquiète. -Bah, dès demain, tu vas changer de vêtements. Il va voir ça et comme tous les autres mecs de l'école, il va halluciner. Toi tu exécutes le plan A. Et dans deux ou trois jours, c'est lui qui va venir. Ne fais surtout pas le premier pas. C'est toi qui commandes, pas lui.  
-Oui, oui, je me souviens très bien. Je connais le plan par coeur, dit Carole en se retenant de rire.  
-Tu vas voir, dit Claire d'un ton satisfait en s'affalant encore plus sur le canapé, ça va marcher comme sur des roulettes.  
  
Le lendemain matin, Flora vint réveiller Carole une demi-heure plus tôt que d'habitude pour l'aider à s'habiller. Ainsi, à 8h30, lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant la porte de la Grande Salle, Carole était... méconnaissable. Elle portait un chemiser rouge aux manches évasées par-dessus un tee-shirt noir au décolleté plongeant, une jupe noire vaporeuse asymétrique qui lui descendait aux genoux et ses fameuses bottes noires. Ses longs cheveux couleur de blé étaient relevés par une pince-crocodile, et ses yeux bleus en amande cernés de khôl noir, d'eye-liner et de mascara lui donnaient un regard félin. Flora s'approcha, mit sa main sur l'épaule de Carole et lui murmura à l'oreille:  
-Tu es parfaite. Et maintenant, montre-nous de quoi tu es capable, fais honneur à notre famille. On relève tous les défis. Et celui-là, on va le gagner, c'est sûr, ajouta-t-elle avant de la pousser dans le dos.  
Carole prit une profonde inspiration et s'engagea dans l'allée. Tous les regards convergèrent aussitôt vers elle. Elle marchait lentement, laissant les élèves, et particulièrement les garçons, la suivre des yeux alors qu'elle se dirigeait d'un pas sûr vers la table des Gryffondors. Le vacarme du petit déjeuner s'effaça peu à peu pour laisser place à des murmures d'étonnement, et d'admiration pour certains. Elle avait répété plusieurs heures pour apprendre à marcher avec des talons et le résultat était satisfaisant. Ses hanches ondulaient avec grâce. Elle embrassait la foule du regard et personne n'osa la fixer dans les yeux bien qu'elle savait pertinemment que dès qu'elle regardait ailleurs, tout le monde reprenait son observation. Même la table des professeurs n'y échappait pas. Soria avait la bouche grande ouverte, Sirius, le parrain de Harry, devenu professeur de DCFM semblait hypnotisé, et les yeux de Dumbledore, derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, brillaient d'un éclat de malice étrange. Pourtant aucun d'eux ne prononça la moindre parole et ils se remirent vite à manger. Carole vint s'assoir avec nonchalance à côté d'Elisabeth et commença à manger comme si de rien n'était. Harry restait muet et Ron avait rougi jusqu'aux oreilles. Flora avait envie d'éclater de rire mais Claire l'en dissuada d'un simple coup de coude.  
La salle commença à se vider peu à peu. Flora semblait mourir d'impatience de dire quelque chose mais elle réussit tant bien que mal à attendre que tout le monde sorte. Tout le monde sauf Hermione qui finissait de relire son devoir d'Arithmancie. -Alors? demanda Elisabeth à Flora et Claire.  
-Il t'a littéralement déshabillé du regard, débita Flora aussitôt, apparemment toute excitée.  
-C'est vrai? demanda Carole dont les joues rosirent.  
-Absolument, confirma Claire. Contrairement à d'autres, il n'a pas détourné les yeux une seule seconde.  
A ce moment, Hermione soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.  
-Ecoutez, les filles. Je viens d'entendre votre conversation et je dois vous dire un truc. Drago Malfoy est le play-boy de l'école. Je n'arriverai même pas à vous dire combien de filles sont passées dans son lit tellement il y en a eu... Alors c'est tout à fait normal qu'il en dévisage une belle de la tête aux pieds. Ecxusez-moi mais... enfin... c'est tout à fait banal ici... Ca veut pas dire grand chose.  
-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis au courant, assura Carole. Mais je peux te garantir que d'ici peu de temps, ça va changer. -Ok, ok, si tu l'dis... Mais tu sais, ici les mecs, ils sont tous un peu les mêmes, des attardés en manque pour la plupart.  
Claire se tourna immédiatement vers Elisabeth qui hocha discrètement de la tête. Elle avait compris le message et enregistré l'information pour plus tard. Hermione sourit, se leva et disparut dans le hall après leur avoir fait un signe de la main. Les cousines avaient décidé de ne pas aller en cours aujourd'hui. Enfin, sauf Elisabeth bien sûr qui n'en manquerait un pour rien au monde. Les trois autres voulaient retourner à Pré-au-Lard faire une journée shopping, mais pour tout le monde cette fois-ci, après avoir fait un petit détour par Londres, retirer de l'or à Gringotts. De toute manière, ça faisait partie de leur plan. Carole devait se débrouiller pour être le plus souvent visible de Drago mais toujours assez éloignée de lui et accompagnée d'autres personnes. Pour résumer, elle devait être sublime et inaccessible. C'est pourquoi tous les cours en commun avec Serpentard avaient été rayés de leur emploi du temps, tout du moins pour l'instant. Dans les boutiques, Claire et Flora décidèrent d'un commun accord d'acheter le même genre de fringues que Carole comme ça premièrement, elles pourraient se marrer en s'habillant complètement différemment de d'habitude, et deuxièmement, elles pourraient avoir trois fois plus de choix dans leurs tenues en les partageant avec celles de Carole.  
En revenant de leurs emplettes, elles allèrent directement se réfugier dans la chambre de celle-ci, qui était devenue une sorte de "Q.G" permanent. Elles s'affalèrent sur le lit, tordues de rire pour on ne sait quelle raison. Puis, elles décidèrent de faire un "défilé de mode" en essayant tous leurs achats encore une fois. Flora était en train de faire le mannequin, debout sur la table basse quand Soria débarqua en trombe. Carole et Claire éclatèrent de rire devant le fard que piqua Flora qui revint s'assoir timidement sur le tapis, au milieu d'un tas de tissus multicolores.  
-Soria, quelle bonne surprise! lança joyeusement Claire. Ca fait longtemps que t'étais pas venue nous rendre une petite visite.  
-Oui, je suis très occupée avec Albus. Je suis son assistante maintenant, figurez-vous! Mais je voudrais savoir... c'est quoi cette nouvelle lubie? demanda-t-elle d'un air accusateur en montrant le fouillis de vêtements du doigt.  
-Oh, ça... C'est pour nous amuser. On a fait les magasins aujourd'hui. Et on essayait, c'est tout, expliqua Claire.  
-Oui, oui, d'accord, je comprends mais... ce matin... Carole... tu étais si... si... différente, bredouilla le fantôme. -Oui, je sais.  
-Mais... mais... tout le monde t'a remarqué, ils avaient tous les yeux rivés sur toi. Même... les professeurs, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton effaré.  
-Et alors? Est-ce que c'est mon problème? se défendit Carole.  
-Non, non, bien sûr que non mais... bon... je vois... si vous vous en êtes rendues compte alors... c'est déjà ça.  
-Quoi? dirent-elles en choeur, perplexes.  
-Non bon, écoutez. Je suis désolée, mais... vous comprenez, vous êtes ma descendance, ma famille et je suis là pour vous protéger, c'est tout. Je ne veux que votre bonheur... Et il est possible que j'en fasse un peu trop... Seulement, sachez que c'est uniquement pour votre bien.  
Carole, Claire et Flora sourirent. Si elles avaient pu, elles se seraient immédiatement jetées dans ses bras pour la rassurer et lui prouver leur affection pour elle. Mais leur sourire suffisait amplement pour combler Soria et elle repartit confiante. -T'as vu? On n'a même pas eu besoin de lui avouer! s'exclama Flora.  
-Et tant mieux, dit Claire en se changeant pour la énième fois. Je préfère repousser le plus loin possible le moment où on devra le faire. La pauvre, si elle s'inquiète déjà pour des vêtements branchés, j'imagine même pas sa réaction quand on lui annoncera ça.  
  
Pendant ce temps, dans la salle commune des Serpentards, Drago, assis dans un fauteuil en face de la cheminée, réfléchissait. Cette fille... qui était-elle? Dès la première fois qu'il avait croisé son regard à King's Cross, il avait remarqué quelque chose de spécial. Ce qui clochait, c'est que ce quelque chose, il n'arrivait pas à le comprendre ni à le définir. "Oh et puis merde!" se dit-il. De toute façon, elle traîne avec le trio des Zéros, alors... "Et pourtant..." continuait à souffler une petite voix dans sa tête. "Qu'est-ce qu'elle est canon!". Il avait pu le constater ce matin au petit déjeuner. Pas mal, pas mal du tout même. Elle venait brusquement de changer de style et ça lui convenait parfaitement. Comme ça, il pouvait apprécier encore plus le spectacle. Eh oui! Parce que du spectacle, il n'y en avait plus beaucoup à présent. Aucune fille normalement constituée ne pouvait résister à son charme froid et pourtant ravageur qu'il tenait de son père. Elles tombaient toutes dans le piège, et ce n'est pas lui qui s'en plaignait. Il avait pris goût à ce jeu. Seulement, c'étaient toujours des histoires d'une nuit et le lendemain, ou bien quelque jours après selon le potentiel de la fille, il la jetait et se mettait en quête d'une autre proie. Le problème, c'est qu'au fur et à mesure, il n'en restait plus beaucoup, de filles potables à dépuceler. Et d'ailleurs, depuis le début de l'année, ses draps n'avaient pas encore accueilli de deuxième invitée, ce qui le contrariait. Mais ce matin, quand Zabini lui tira sur la manche pour attirer son attention et que son regard se posa sur la divine silhouette de la soi-disant membre du CIS, une lueur malicieuse s'était aussitôt allumée dans ses yeux d'acier, une lueur que la plupart des 6ème et 7ème années féminines de Poudlard auraient très rapidement su déchiffrer. Elle était cent fois plus sexy que la plus sexy de Poudlard qu'il avait jamais vu, effet sûrement dû à son décolleté et à son déhanchement que l'uniforme quasiment religieux de l'école pouvait dificilement dévoiler. Finalement, l'envie de s'amuser un peu l'emporta sur la répugnance de sa proximité avec Potter et avant de monter dans sa chambre, il regarda une dernière fois le feu et murmura pour lui-même: "A nous deux" suivi de son sourire méprisant habituel. 


	10. Premières approches

**Salut tout le monde! Désolée pour mon impardonnable absence, mais je suis comment dire... débordée! Mais le Père Noël ne vous a pas laissé tombé et vous apporte un nouveau chapitre tout beau, tout neuf! **

**Flora: J'te remercie de suivre ma fic! Fidèle au poste! quant à la Flora de mon histoire, je suis désolée mais elle est comme ça et pour tout te dire, je me suis inspirée de mes propres cousines pour écrire et l'une d'elles s'appelle Flora et bah... elle est comme ça, un peu... comment dire... enfin elle est comme elle est! Et je l'adore comme ça, donc tu ne la verras pas changer radicalement de comportement comme ça. Mais peutêtre plus tard, par contre... Mais ça, c'est pas encore écrit... en tout cas, merci, j'te fais plein de bisous! Et bonne année!**

**Lucida: Merci! J'ai une nouvelle revieweuse! Et vu qu'elles sont pas nombreuses, celles qui sont là, je les aime encore plus! Je saisça avance pas vite, mais la fac, tu saisça prend du temps et l'amour aussi, donc... Bonne année et j'espère que la suite va te plaire**

**Chapitre 8: Premières approches**

Les jours suivants se passèrent sans trop de problèmes. Carole appliquait toujours à la lettre le plan A, c'està-dire évitait Malfoy le plus possible tout en flirtant plus ou moins avec tous les autres septième années masculins. Au bout du quatrième jour de sa "transformation", Claire l'autorisa finalement à passer au plan B.

Le lundi matin, Malfoy s'installa à sa table habituelle dans la classe de potions. Il jete un oeil aux Gryffondors qui entraient, même si depuis un certain temps il désespérait de voir sa nouvelle proie dans le même cours que lui. Mais à son grand étonnement, elle entra d'une démarche fière et alla s'assoir au fond de la pièce, dans la pénombre du cachot. Malfoy s'attendait à voir débarquer les autres filles qui ne la quittaient jamais mais lorsque Rogue referma la porte derrière elle, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle était seule. Enfin.

Dès qu'elle passa la porte du cachot, Carole sentit aussitôt le regard de Malfoy sur elle, et sourit intérieurement. Le plan marchait à merveille. Il serait à ses pieds en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par les mêmes yeux perçants qui l'avaient déjà observé le premier jour, dans cette même salle et qui la fixaient ce matin avec insistance. Mais cette fois-ci, au lieu de se sentir mal à l'aise, elle plongea son propre regard dans le sien et le soutint sans ciller. Malgré elle, elle sentit des frissons la traverser au moment où Malfoy la dévisagea des pieds à la tête, s'attardant sur son décolleté immaculé qui aujourd'hui descendait en V jusqu'au milieu de sa poitrine. Mais elle ne se démonta pas pour si peu et osa même lui faire un léger clin d'oeil avant de replonger le nez dans son carnet jusqu'à la fin du cours.

Malfoy jubilait. Il l'avait sentie troublée en l'observant mais elle avait soutenu son regard et ça, il appréciait. Elle n'avait pas rougi et baissé les yeux comme les autres, non, elle lui avait même fait un clin d'oeil et ensuite l'avait ignoré pendant tout le reste de l'heure. Cette chasse-là promettait d'être excitante. Il comprit qu'elle n'allait pas se laisser avoir du premier coup et qu'il lui faudrait déployer tous les charmes que la Nature lui avait généreusement offert, mais tant mieux après tout, au moins il mériterait sa victoire.

Quand la cloche sonna, Carole ne se dépêcha pas pour ranger sans affaires, au contraire, elle attendit patiemment que le gros de la classe sorte. Malfoyévidemment, l'imita. Puis, elle se leva, sortit du cachot et monta les escaliers lentement, sans oublier d'onduler des hanches comme elle savait si bien le faire à présent. Comme elle s'y attendait, Malfoy la rattrapa et toussota bruyamment pour qu'elle se retourne vers lui. Elle sourit.

-Oui?

Malfoy lui décocha un sourire charmeur en retour et Carole put enfin admirer dans tous ses détails celui qu'elle voulait faire plier. Il était grand, parfaitement taillé et elle comprit vite ce que les filles lui trouvaient pour se jeter à ses pieds aussi facilement. Son sourire était à tomber par terre, ses cheveux blonds en bataille lui donnaient un air rebelle et ses yeux... ses yeux bleus, gris... ils avaient la même teinte que la mer déchaînée pendant une tempête. Il avait ce charisme froid, supérieur, cette confiance en lui absolue qui l'énervait d'un côté (elle aurait bien voulu le remettre à sa place) mais qui d'un autre côté la perturbait profondément.

-Bonjour, Mademoiselle, dit-il d'une voix sensuelle en se penchant pour lui faire un baisemain.

Carole n'en revenait pas. Quel gentleman! Lui, il sait s'y prendre, y a pas de doute! Et ses lèvres chaudes qui lui avaient seulement effleuré la main...

-Euh...bonjour.

-Je me présente, Drago Malfoy, fils de Lucius Malfoy. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous.

-Corela Ravenstorm, enchantée de faire votre connaissance Monsieur Malfoy. Moi aussi, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de votre famille, une famille très respectable... qui fait honneur au Monde des Sorciers.

Carole avait envie d'exploser de rire devant cette conversation plus qu'inhabituelle.

-Ecoutez, Drago. Je suis très flattée de l'honneur que vous me faites de vous présenter ainsi mais.. enfin je veux dire... Nous devons avoir le même âge pratiquement et... enfin... avec les autres élèves je ne fais pas autant de manières, mais ça me fait plaisir de voir que certains n'ont pas perdu le sens des convenances. _Et si je t'arrachais ta chemise, tu m'en voudrais?_

Drago soupira de satisfaction.

-Oui, je comprends, je trouve aussi que les bonnes manières se perdent... _Mais je te prendrais bien, là, tout de suite dans les escaliers..._

-Eh bien, très heureuse de vous avoir rencontré enfin, Monsieur Malfoy.

-Tout le plaisir était pour moi, Mademoiselle.

-Je pense que nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir.

-Je le pense aussi, du moins je l'espère vivement.

-Alors à bientôt, conclut-elle en souriant.

Elle tourna les talons et disparut au bout du couloir, laissant un Malfoy pensif. Ils s'étaient jaugés du regard pendant toute la discussion, se lançant des oeillades pour le moins sous-entendues qui n'avaient fait que l'exciter davantage. _Par Merlin, cette fille est une véritable diablesse! _Bien sûr, il aurait pu commencer à la draguer tout de suite mais il avait compris dès le départ qu'elle avait deviné ses intentions et surtout qu'elle semblait s'en amuser, ce qui d'ailleurs signifiait certainement qu'elle était intéressée. _J'ai cerné ton petit jeu. Tu veux essayer de me faire craquer? Tu veux me faire languir le plus longtemps possible, c'est ça? On dirait que tu ne sais pas à qui tu as à faire, ma belle. Aucune femme ne résiste à un Malfoy, aucune._

-Finalementça va être bien plus intéressant que je croyais, pensa-t-il tout haut en retournant à sa salle commune.

En rentrant dans sa chambre, les mains de Carole tremblaient. Elle avait le souffle court comme si elle venait de piquer un sprint et le cœur qui battait la chamade. Si c'était comme ça à chaque fois qu'ils se rencontraient, bonjour la galère! _Faut dire que c'est stressant aussi! Tout repose sur mes épaules maintenant, j'ai pas intérêt à tout foirer! D'un autre côté, j'avoue que c'est assez plaisant… C'est pas comme si j'devais séduire une erreur de la Nature… je dirais même que c'est plutôt le contraire… Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il est beau! _

Carole était en train de se prendre au jeu, et étonnammentça la ravissait alors qu'avant elle n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir faire tout ça et surtout, y prendre du plaisir…

Pendant ce temps-là, dans la salle commune des Préfets-en-Chef:

-J'en ai marre d'être célibataire, dit tout à coup Elisabeth en levant les yeux vers Hermione qui était assise en face d'elleà son bureau. Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux d'étonnement.

-Toi, Elisabeth la studieuse, celle qui dans le monde moldu a dû être mon double en ce qui concerne la passion pour les études?

-Oui, celle-là même, mentit-elle. Tu sais, je me dis qu'à 17 ans et des poussières, il faudrait peutêtre que je me familiarise avec le concept des contacts physiques entre sexes opposés, lâcha-t-elle tout en se disant que parler de manière objective et employer des mots techniques la rendrait plus bavarde et moins timide sur le sujet.

-Bien sûr je comprends.

-Et toi? Tu en penses quoi? enchaîna aussitôt Elisabeth. Je veux dire… C'est vrai que la plupart des mecs sont des pervers en manque mais bon…

-Oui, c'est ce que je pense aussi.

-Mais il doit bien y en avoir quelques-uns qui sont différents…

-Non, franchement je crois pas ou alors j'en ai pas encore rencontré!

-Mais Ron… et Harry? se risqua la brune en croisant les doigts sous la table.

-Ouiévidemment, mais… ce sont mes meilleurs amis! s'exclama Hermione dont les gestes étaient devenus nerveux.

-Oui, et alors, où est le problème? Je te rappelle au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué que dans le mot "petit ami" il y a "ami".

Hermione bégaya quelque chose puis se leva brusquement et se mit à marcher de long en large dans la salle commune avant d'aller se vautrer dans un fauteuil à côté de la cheminée sans cesser de remettre ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles nerveusement. Elisabeth s'approcha d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas?

-Non, c'est pas ça mais… Je…

Elle tourna son visage tendu et inquiet vers le sien.

-Tu peux garder un secret?

Elisabeth hocha instinctivement de la tête. D'un côté, elle se sentait mal car elle n'allait pas vraiment le garder son secret, mais après tout, si la nouvelle était bonne pour Harry, sa "trahison" n'allait pas être inutile.

-Eh bien voilà… je… enfin, tu as raison… j'ai réfléchi et… je me suis rendue compte que les seuls garçons qui ne me rebutaient pas dans leur comportement, c'était Ron et Harry. Ca m'a un peu effrayé au début. Et puis, en observant bien et en analysant ce que moi-même je ressentais, j'en ai déduit que j'étais plus ou moins tombée amoureuse de…

Elisabeth était pendue à ses lèvres, attendant avidement la suite. C'était le moment de vérité.

-De Harry, souffla Hermione, les joues en feu, les yeux baissés.

Elisabeth se retint de ne pas exploser de joie et de prendre Hermione dans ses bras en lui criant "félicitations". Elle essaya de prendre un air enjoué et enthousiaste "normal".

-Mais c'est génial! Pourquoi tu rougis? C'est pas une honte au contraire!

-Je sais, mais je peux pas m'en empêcher.

-Crois-moi, tu as fait un très bon choix. Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps, vous vous entendez bien et puis vous avez partagé des moments inoubliables, de si grandes aventures!

-Oui, c'est vrai…mais…

-Quoi mais?

-Mais à mon avis, il ne doit pas avoir les mêmes sentiments que moi et puis je n'oserai jamais lui demander! Je pense que c'est pas la peine d'en faire une histoire. Il vaut mieux que j'oublie tout…

-Moui… tu as raison. Il doit être à des années lumières de penser que sa meilleur amie est amoureuse de lui. Ca ne lui passera jamais par la tête. Et puis, il est tellement pris par le Quidditch, c'est ça sa vraie passion, dit Elisabeth d'une voix qui se voulait résignée. Bon, je dois te laisser, il faut que j'aille retrouver les autres. Quel dommage que vous soyez si réservés l'un comme l'autre, vous feriez un beau couple… ajouta-t-elle avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Carole entrait pour la deuxième journée consécutive dans le cachot de Rogue, sous le regard prédateur de Drago qui ne la quittait pas des yeux.

-Bien, aujourd'hui, vous allez préparer une potion de Véritasérum. Dumbledore tient à ce que les dernière années connaissent les propriétés et les conséquences qu'une potion si puissante peut entraîner. Pour la sécurité du cachot, et par extension de toute l'école, je vais vous mettre par binôme, un Serpentard et un Gryffondor, dit Rogue de son habituelle voix méprisante, en réprimant une grimace de dégoût sur le mot "Gryffondor". Granger-Parkinson, Weasley-Crabbe, Potter-Goyle, Finnigan-Zabini, Patil-Bullstrode… énuméra-t-il avec une pointe d'exaspération dans la voix. Mademoiselle Ravenstorm, je vous ai placé avec Mr Malfoy, qui est de loin le meilleur élève de mon cours. Ainsi, vous n'aurez qu'à l'observer et apprécier une véritable préparation de Véritasérum.

Drago sourit. Rogue venait sans le savoir de lui donner l'occasion de commencer la réalisation de son plan. Carole vint s'asseoir à côté de lui en lui effleurant le haut de la cuisse "sans faire exprès". Drago ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à ce contact mais il n'en fit rien paraître, en bon Malfoy qu'il était, toujours maître de ses émotions. _Drago, mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend? Elle te touche à peine et toi, tu frissonnes? Décidément, vivement qu'on arrive à la pratique! _

-Bonjour Mr Malfoy.

-Mademoiselle Ravenstorm, dit-il en lui refaisant le coup du baisemain.

-Hum, qu'est-ce que vous diriez si on s'appelait par nos prénoms pendant les cours?

-Je dirais que c'est une excellente idée puisque vous avez un prénom tout à fait charmant…

_Oh lala, heureusement que j'ai une mission importante en tête sinon je me serais déjà laissée faire! Il est si… il sait vraiment ce que les filles ont envie d'entendre, et sa voix est si…sensuelle! Mais raté, mon p'tit gars, je ne suis pas une des gourdes que tu dragues à longueur de temps, désolée!_

-Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais prendre des notes pendant que vous ferez la potion.

Elle préférait plonger le nez sur son parchemin de temps en temps que de se perdre dans son regard pendant tout le cours. Il acquiesça en silence et commença à couper des queues de triton rouge. Carole était de plus en plus à l'aise, elle parlait avec lui de façon naturelle tout en gardant un coté charmeur. Elle apprit qu'il était capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard et qu'il était préfet de sa maison depuis 2 ans.

-Et que projetez-vous de faire comme métier?

Il se tourna vers elle et la regarda dans les yeux, un sourire esquissé sur ses lèvres.

-Je pense devenir Ministre de la Magie de Grande-Bretagne.

-Oh… et vous êtes sûr de ne pas voir un peu grand?

-La maison Serpentard est réputée pour son ambition. Il faut toujours voir grand dans la vie. Et puis surtout, un Malfoy obtient toujours ce qu'il veut…

En disant ça, une lueur étrange était passée dans ses prunelles. Carole ne pouvait plus détacher son regard du sien, elle était comme hypnotisée. Ce fut ce moment que choisit Drago pour passer à l'action. Il fit un mouvement brusque qui renversa le bol de sang de coq sur la chemisette immaculée et la jupe noire de Carole.

-Oh mon dieu! Je suis désolé! s'écria-t-il.

-Je… ce n'est pas grave, répondit-elle en regardant le liquide rouge et tiède couler à l'intérieur de son décolleté et le long de ses jambes.

-Je… attendez, je vais vous aider, dit-il d'une voix rassurante.

Il fit apparaître un grand mouchoir en soie rouge d'un coup de baguette. Puis, après s'être assuré que Rogue patrouillait dans le fond de la classe, cherchant la moindre erreur d'un Gryffondor pour se défouler, il se pencha vers Carole et commença à essuyer le sang, remontant lentement des mollets jusque sur ses cuisses, la douceur de la soie effleurant sa peau nue. La respiration de Carole s'accéléra. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger, ou plutôt elle ne voulait pas. C'était si bon, si doux mais en même temps bizarre. Elle aurait pu se lever immédiatement et partir se laver dans sa chambre mais non, elle était restée assise et laissa Drago la "caresser" sans broncher puisque de toute façon aucun mot ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche. Drago jubilait. Elle avait réagi exactement comme il le souhaitait. Ajoutant à sa satisfaction de pouvoir la toucher en plein milieu d'un cours, il crut un instant l'avoir aperçue fermer le yeux et pousser un soupir presque inaudible. Il leva son visage vers elle et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent de nouveau. Il remonta le mouchoir plein de sang et tapota légèrement sur le chemisier, pressant un peu plus sur le haut de sa poitrine. Il put ainsi sentir le cœur de sa proie battre la chamade, ce qui le fit sourire malgré lui. Carole lui renvoya son sourire, maladroit et un peu crispé, mais un sourire tout de même. Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête. _Carole, Drago est en train d'éponger du sang sur ta poitrine, réagis, merde!_ Elle se leva tout à coup. Rogue accourut.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil mauvais à Drago qui ne présageait rien de bon.

-Non, non, ce n'est rien, assura Carole en tirant sur sa jupe relevée par Drago quelques instants auparavant. C'est ma faute. Je n'ai pas fait attention et j'ai renversé la sang de coq sur moi. Je… je crois que je vais aller me changer. Excusez-moi, ajouta-t-elle rapidement avant de courir hors du cachot sans se retourner.


	11. De plus en plus près

**salut tout le monde! De retour avec un nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous!**

**Bonne lecture et pensez aux reviews...**

**Chapitre 9: De plus en plus près…**

Carole courut jusqu'à la salle de bains après avoir refermé la porte de sa chambre derrière elle. Elle ouvrit les robinets, se déshabilla en vitesse et se plongea entièrement dans l'eau chaude parfumée aux fruits rouges. Sa respiration redevint normale, mais sa tête, elle, se remplit de questions, de sensations, d'images… _J'ai été à deux doigts de craquer. Mais heureusement, comme d'habitude j'ai réagi au dernier moment. Mais grand dieu, ce que c'était bon… et pourtant, il n'a presque rien fait! Hmmm… j'ai compris ton petit jeu, Monsieur Malfoy, mais tu ne m'auras pas comme ça. Parfait, tu me désires, eh bien, je n'en demande pas mieux, mais sache que c'est toi qui viendras vers moi, toi qui me supplieras, toi qui seras sous mon charme et donc sous mon contrôle. Je ne peux pas me permettre de me laisser manipuler par un potentiel complice de Voldemort, désolée. _

Elle fut tirée de sa réflexion par des coups sur la porte.

Ah, c'est sûrement Elisabeth qui revient pour me dire comment ça s'est passé avec Hermione! pensa-t-elle à voix haute en enroulant une serviette blanche et moelleuse autour de son corps ruisselant.

Elle enfila des pantoufles, essora un peu ses cheveux trempés et se dirigea d'un pas léger vers la porte sculptée qui s'ouvrit lorsqu'elle murmura le mot de passe. Elle ne put réprimer un hoquet de surprise quand elle découvrit la personne qui se tenait en face d'elle, son regard brûlant la faisant frissonner de haut en bas.

Drago crut rêver un instant lorsqu'il vit apparaître sa future conquête derrière l'aigle de bois, avec pour seul vêtement une serviette de bain, qui ne lui arrivait qu'à mi-cuisse en plus!_ Par Merlin, mais elle le fait exprès ou quoi? Evidemment, Drago, que ce n'est pas un hasard! Et cette odeur de fruits rouges… Sa peau a l'air si douce, je la goûterais bien toute entière là, maintenant… NON! Drago, reprends-toi! Ca voudrait dire s'avouer vaincu devant elle! Jamais! Je suis ici pour LA faire craquer et pas le contraire!_

Drago? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda-t-elle d'une voix étonnée.

Je venais m'excuser.

T'excuser? dit-elle sans remarquer qu'elle venait de le tutoyer. Mais pourquoi?

Pour le sang. C'était ma faute. Pas la tienne, répondit-il en prenant un air grave qui le rendait encore plus sexy.

Oh non, t'inquiète pas, c'était rien.

Un courant d'air dans le couloir la fit claquer des dents inconsciemment.

Je te dérangeais, peut-être?

Non, pas du tout. Je venais juste de sortir du bain.

C'est ce que je vois, dit-il en l'examinant de la tête aux pieds encore une fois d'un air appréciateur.

Carole prit une grande inspiration. Cette visite imprévue pouvait et devait lui redonner l'avantage.

Tu veux entrer boire quelque chose?

Drago, l'espace d'une seconde, parut surpris. Puis il sourit, de ce sourire qui faisait fondre n'importe quelle fille.

Avec joie.

Elle l'invita de la main à avancer. Mais elle passa devant lui et en voyant ses hanches se mouvoir avec grâce et sensualité dans sa serviette humide, Drago dut se retenir pour ne pas laisser ses mains se balader. En temps normal, il l'aurait déjà fait, mais avec elle, c'était différent. Elle voulait lui résister, et il voulait lui résister. C'était une sorte de défi, un duel inconscient qu'ils s'étaient lancés et que chacun voulait à tout prix gagner, l'un pour son propre honneur, l'autre pour essayer de sauver le monde.

Assieds-toi, je t'en prie.

Drago hocha la tête et s'installa dans un des confortables canapés.

Tu prendras quoi?

Un thé à la menthe, merci.

Carole lui sourit, claqua des doigts et aussitôt un service à thé en porcelaine précieuse apparut sur la table basse.

Alors, comment a réagi le professeur Rogue? demanda-t-elle tout en servant le liquide fumant dans deux tasses.

Pour résumer, il m'a bien engueulé mais pas trop évidemment, d'une parce que je suis son élève préféré et surtout pour ne pas trop faire plaisir aux Gryffondors.

Je comprends, reprit-elle en lui tendant sa tasse.

J'ai une question.

Vas-y, dit-elle en s'asseyant juste à côté de lui, ses jambes nues étendues, les bras croisées sur sa poitrine.

Je ne sais pas si ça va te faire plaisir._ Regarde-la dans les yeux… Son corps à elle est pratiquement nu, à quelques centimètres de moi. J'ai juste à faire glisser ce misérable morceau de tissu qui la recouvre à peine… Et il fait si chaud ici! _

Une pression sur son bras arrêta le cours de ses pensées. Carole le regardait, un sourcil levé.

Drago? Ca ne va pas? On aurait dit que t'étais ailleurs…

Hein? Ah oui, excuse-moi.

Je t'écoute.

Pourquoi tu traînes avec Potter, Weasley et la sang-de… et Granger?

Eh bien, quand nous sommes arrivées, Dumbledore a choisi Harry pour être notre guide et donc depuis, on est avec lui. Et puis, Hermione est la meilleure élève de Poudlard, la Préfète-en-Chef. Tu ne les aimes pas, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire.

Non, pas vraiment. En fait, pour être honnête, je les déteste, avoua-t-il en gardant un air supérieur.

Carole se rapprocha alors de lui, prit appui sur son épaule et lui murmura à l'oreille:

Dommage. J'aurais aimé passer plus de temps avec toi…

Son souffle chaud, ses paroles et son parfum enivrant rendirent Drago malade de frustration. Il aurait voulu se laisser aller et l'embrasser sauvagement sur-le-champ mais cela aurait été une preuve de faiblesse de sa part et les Malfoy étaient tout sauf faibles! Il se maîtrisa donc, ou du moins il essaya.

Bien, je crois que… il faut que je retourne en cours, maintenant, dit-il en se levant.

Carole l'imita, légèrement décontenancée par son absence de réaction. Il lui fit un sourire charmeur tout en se rapprochant d'elle à son tour. Il se pencha vers son oreille et lui susurra d'une voix sensuelle:

Mais Potter et compagnie ne m'empêcheront pas de passer plus de temps avec toi, sois-en sûre…

Tout en parlant, il caressait du bout des doigts sa clavicule et son épaule. Carole crut défaillir à ce contact. Ses doigts sur sa peau, c'était une expérience si fabuleuse! Elle se demanda si c'était le geste qui lui avait fait cet effet-là ou la personne qui l'exécutait. _Ne t'arrête pas, ne t'arrête pas…_ Elle avait fermé les yeux. En lisant dans les pensées de Drago, elle sourit intérieurement. _Tu penses la même chose que moi, parfait! Alors continue…_ Leurs corps se touchaient presque, elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de Drago contre sa peau encore fraîche. Mais à son grand regret, l'index de Drago s'éloigna. Elle rouvrit les yeux qui se trouvèrent happés dans l'acier en fusion de ceux de son invité. Puis il sourit une dernière fois, suivi d'un clin d'œil discret avant de disparaître dans le couloir sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

Carole était toujours plantée en plein milieu de sa chambre quand Elisabeth arriva, un sourire triomphant éclairant son visage.

Salut la nudiste!

Ah, c'est toi… salut…

Qu'est-ce qui se passe? T'as l'air toute bizarre.

Non, ça va très bien au contraire, dit Carole avec un sourire lointain tout en remontant serviette.

Tu devrais pas être en cours? Demanda sa cousine en haussant un sourcil.

Si, mais j'ai eu un léger accident en cours de Potion et j'ai invité Drago à prendre un thé.

Ah… Et alors? Ca se présente bien?

Je dirais que ça avance beaucoup plus vite que je ne l'espérais…

Parfait! Ca fait deux bonne nouvelles!

Deux?

Oui. J'ai été parlé à Hermione. Et on peut dire que tu as une chance pas possible. Elle vient de m'avouer qu'elle en pinçait pour Harry!

C'est vrai? Génial! Parfait! Bon, y'a plus qu'à aller le dire à Harry et ça fera une mission d'accomplie! Super Carole, la cupidon de Poudlard!

Elisabeth lui lança un regard insistant.

Euh… je voulais dire, Super Carole et Super Babeth, les cupidons de Poudlard!

Je préfère.

Des pas retentirent dans le couloir et Claire arriva en trombe.

Salut la compagnie!

Salut!

J'ai vu Babeth sortir de la salle commune des Préfèts-en-Chef tout à l'heure alors je viens aux nouvelles.

Alors tu vas pas être déçue! S'exclama Carole. Harry et Hermione vont devenir très bientôt le nouveau couple le plus célèbre de Poudlard!

Cool! Ah oui, au fait, avec Flora on a eu une idée. Ce week-end, c'est Halloween, et on s'est dit que ce serait pas mal de faire une petite fête en cet honneur. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites?

Elisabeth et Carole se regardèrent.

Pourquoi pas? En plus ce sera l'occasion pour Harry de tenter sa chance, répondit Elisabeth. Mais vous comptiez faire ça où?

Euh… bah… Carole…?

Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Ma chambre n'est pas faite pour accueillir des dizaines de personnes imbibées de Whisky Pur-Feu.

Pas du tout, qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer?

Pas besoin de lire dans les pensées d'une alcoolique notoire pour le deviner!

Elles éclatèrent de rire.

Mais Harry m'a parlé d'une pièce magique qui, si on passe trois fois devant en pensant très fort à ce qu'on veut y faire, apparaît comme ça et avec tout ce qu'il faut dedans!

Ah oui, la salle sur demande! Hermione m'a raconté qu'en 5ème année, il s'en servaient pour s'entraîner en cachette à combattre les Forces du Mal!

Bon alors c'est d'accord, samedi soir, grosse fête! Mais démerdez-vous avec Flo pour l'alcool, moi j'organise rien et puis, même si il y a de la bouffe, une substance qui détruit le cerveau, ça m'étonnerait!

OK! Bon, j'y vais, je vais la prévenir! Cria Claire en s'éloignant dans le couloir.

On invite qui? Demanda Elisabeth.

Qui on veut, répondit malicieusement Carole. On n'a qu'à faire la liste des invités.

Elles s'installèrent dans le canapé, Elisabeth sortit une plume, de l'encre et un parchemin de son sac, et se prépara à écrire.

Alors… Pour commencer, nous quatre, Harry, Hermione et Ron, dicta Carole en comptant sur ses doigts.

Ensuite?

Dean, Seamus, Neville, Lavande, Parvati, Ginny…

C'est tout?

Bah… le truc c'est qu'à part ces personnes-là que l'on voit tous les jours, je vois pas trop…

Elisabeth se mit à tapoter sur la table avec ses ongles, tandis que Caroles entortillait une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts.

J'ai une idée! S'exclama Elisabeth au bout d'un moment. Pendant la semaine, on va choisir chacune une maison et aller à leurs cours. Comme ça, on fera des nouvelles connaissances et on pourra les inviter. En plus, c'est comme une bonne action vu que ça rapprochera les maisons entre elles. Dumbledore n'y verra donc aucun inconvénient.

Tu sais que t'es une tête, toi!

Cette suggestion fut acceptée à l'unanimité lors d'un CIS (Concertation Importante au Sanctuaire)qui se déroula le soir même. Elisabeth choisit d'aller à Serdaigle, bien entendu, Carole à Serpentard, cela va de soi, et finalement Flora et Claire furent envoyées ensemble à Poufsouffle puisque les connaissances avec les Gryffondors étaient déjà faites depuis longtemps.

La semaine s'annonçait particulièrement froide pour une fin d'octobre. Les cousines découvraient les "joies" des cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques en plein air, des classes glaciales et des courants d'air quasi hivernaux dans les couloirs. Claire attrapa un bon rhume mais Madame Pomfresh était une excellente infirmière et après quelques bonnes cuillerées de Débouche-Nez-Express, on ne l'entendait plus renifler toutes les 10 secondes et caser des "b" dans presque tous ses mots.

Elle et Flora avaient laisser tomber les cours particuliers d'Hermione pour "se concentrer" sur l'organisation de leur fête. Harry et Ron se faisaient une joie de les aider, de les conseiller, car pour eux c'était une occasion inespérée d'échapper pendant quelques heures au stress des montagnes de devoirs qui s'amoncelaient, et surtout aux mises en garde de leur amie qu'ils trouvaient à la longue répétitives.

Carole rencontrait plus de difficultés que les autres à créer des liens avec les Serpentards. En fait, ce n'était pas qu'ils ne la respectaient pas, non, elle était plutôt bien vue puisqu'elle portait un nom appartenant visiblement à une famille de sang-pur et surtout car elle paraissait connaître Drago Malefoy, sans oublier qu'elle était censée faire partie d'une assemblée de sorciers de haut rang mondialement connue. Mais passé le simple bonjour et les questions habituelles de première approche, elle se rendait compte qu'ils n'étaient pas très intéressants. Elle les trouvait… fades, arrogants envers les autres maisons et certains lui paraissaient carrément pitoyables, comme Crabbe et Goyle, les deux gorilles dépourvus de cerveaux, ou Pansy Parkinson, une fille immonde, enfin, une fille c'était un bien grand mot pour désigner cette tête de bouledogue entourée d'une vague chevelure d'une couleur oscillant entre le vert caca d'oie et le jaune omelette.

Tu fais pitié, ma pauvre, souffla-t-elle entre ses dents en la regardant du coin de l'œil se pavaner devant Drago dont le regard semblait fixé sur l'horizon.

Ils étaient dans la tour d'astronomie et attendaient le professeur Sinistra. Carole l'imita et ses yeux se perdirent dans l'immensité du ciel entièrement gris, les nuages sombres et lourds formant une sorte de plafond bas et obscur. Quand le cours commença, Carole n'avait toujours pas bougé. Elle sentit tout à coup une main glisser doucement sur son ventre. Elle sursauta et se retourna.

Alors, comme ça on rêvasse pendant les cours?

Drago la regardait, un demi-sourire au coin des lèvres.

J'ai… je… _Carole, trouve quelque chose à dire, essaye de ne pas bégayer à chaque mot, s'il te plaît! _J'observais le ciel. _Bravo, plus débile, tu meurs!_

Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais justement, on ne le voit pas le ciel… Tu viens, je dois te montrer comment te servir d'un planètoscope, enfin, même si on ne va rien voir.

Il l'entraîna jusqu'au planètoscope en question, qui se trouvait enchâssé entre différentes parties de toit. Il plaça son œil dans la lunette et régla la précision avec des manettes sur les côtés.

Ca ne sert à rien. Les nuages sont beaucoup trop opaques, dit-il en se relevant, ses cheveux blonds et lisses ébouriffés par les bourrasques de vent.

Carole soupira. Il était tellement craquant que s'il n'y avait pas eu une vingtaine de Serpentards à moins de 10m d'eux, elle lui aurait sauté dessus. Elle voulait de nouveau sentir son souffle dans son cou, ses doigts sur sa peau, ses yeux sur son corps.

Drago, de son côté, pensait à peu près à la même chose. Elle était si belle, sa cape et ses cheveux ondulant gracieusement derrière elle. Cette vision lui donna encore plus envie d'elle. Il voulait la faire sienne. Il s'était rendu compte que depuis qu'il avait décidé de la séduire, il ne jetait plus aucun regard aux autres filles, elles lui paraissaient totalement sans intérêt. Carole était devenue une sorte d'obsession, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Son énergie et son désir n'en étaient devenus que plus intenses. Il fut sorti de sa rêverie par la main de Carole qui lui pressait agréablement l'épaule.

J'ai une idée, dit-elle simplement.

Une idée pour quoi?

Elle ne lui répondit pas mais se tourna vers le ciel et tendit les bras en avant. Puis, elle les écarta lentement en murmurant des paroles pour elle-même. Alors il se produisit une chose à laquelle Drago ne s'attendait absolument pas. Il regarda avec surprise les nuages se mouvoir rapidement au dessus de leurs têtes. Et quelques secondes plus tard, un rayon de soleil réussit à se faufiler et éclaira Carole, répandant une lumière crue tout autour d'elle. Puis, un bout de ciel bleu apparut, grandissant en même temps que les bras de Carole s'écartaient. Drago avait l'impression de voir un mirage. Mais ce n'en était pas un. Carole se retourna face à lui et sourit.

Voilà, maintenant, montre-moi les planètes.

Drago essaya de reprendre une attitude normale. Mais sa curiosité était piquée.

Comment t'as fait ça?

Oh, ça c'est une incantation que m'a apprise ma grand-mère, mentit-elle.

Eh bien, c'est… c'était une très bonne idée, je trouve.

Merci.

Elle s'avança vers le planètoscope et se pencha pour regarder dedans. Drago se plaça derrière elle et lui expliqua comment s'en servir. Puis, il mit ses mains autour de sa taille fine et se pencha à son oreille.

Tu ne cesses de m'étonner. J'ai hâte de voir tes autres qualités à l'œuvre, murmura-t-il de sa voix sensuelle.

Carole frissonna à ces mots. Mais elle n'allait pas se laisser dominer comme ça. Elle se releva, se tourna vers lui, plongea son regard dans le sien, et sans dire un mot pointa un doigt sur son torse et le fit reculer jusqu'au mur tout proche. Lorsqu'il toucha la paroi, elle se rapprocha encore plus près de lui. Drago sentait que ses barrières de contrôle allaient bientôt être piétinées par son propre désir. Leurs yeux s'attisaient mutuellement., chacun sentait la chaleur de l'autre de plus en plus vive et de plus en plus proche.

Mes autres qualités à l'œuvre? Lesquelles par exemple? Susurra-t-elle sans le quitter des yeux.

Je ne sais pas, ce sera à toi de me les montrer, lui répondit-il sur le même ton.

Peut-être, peut-être pas… Il faudra me convaincre…

Pas de problème, j'ai quelques arguments totalement adaptés à ton genre de réticence.

Vraiment? Parfait, on verra ça…

Quand tu veux.

Demain soir, on fait une fête pour Halloween dans la salle sur demande. Tu peux venir si tu veux, et inviter quelques amis à toi. Mais attention, je ne veux pas de débile mentaux, je te fais confiance. Des gens convenables qui savent se tenir. Il y aura des Poufsouffles, des Serdaigles et des Gryffondors.

Je me réjouis d'avance.

Moi aussi…

Elle se mit alors sur la pointe des pieds, s'avança vers son oreille, mais au lieu de lui souffler une parole comme il s'y attendait, son corps entier frémit quand il sentit sa langue effleurer son lobe. Puis elle le lécha lentement, avant de le mordiller gentiment, de jouer avec entre ses dents. C'était électrisant, et tellement excitant. Drago pensa ne plus se retenir quand elle aspira son lobe entre ses lèvres avec délice. Il poussa un long soupir. Il ne voulait pas rouvrir les yeux, il ne voulait pas que ce moment finisse. Il agrippa la taille de Carole et la serra contre lui. Elle joua un moment avec son lobe, ne cessant de provoquer des frissons de plaisir chez son partenaire. Après une dernière aspiration, elle s'écarta enfin.

Alors, à demain… souffla-t-elle toujours contre son oreille, voyant que Drago n'avait pas rouvert les yeux.

Puis elle partit sans un regard en arrière.


End file.
